


Pentangle's bakery

by morgansoul



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Adult hicsqueak, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hecate getting married with a random man, Hecate is so extra, Hicsqueak, Love, Maybe some infidelities, Pippa Jealous Pentangle, Pippa Pent-angel, Some abuse scenes, Young hicsqueak, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Pippa works in her family's bakery and that place becomes the center of some events wich will involve tears, smiles, love and loss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panadería Pentangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523117) by [morgansoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul). 



> It's my first work in English, it's a translation from my first work in ao3, Panadería Pentangle. I don't have any editor and my mother tongue is not English, but I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> If you leave me a comment or some sort of suggestion or prompt, I will be very happy to read it.

Every afternoon after school Pippa went directly to the bakery of her parents to help with what she could, either doing deals, either cleaning or tending to some regular customers. Anything to make the girl go to business. She was eleven years old, but she worked with the responsibility of an adult and always with a smile on her lips.

 

That afternoon, upon reaching the store, there was on the counter a bag of different sweets arranged carefully. The girl was used to be sent her to the nearest places or to carry the orders of the regular clients, but that day they had to be up to work as to send her to a rather remote and unknown direction.

 

“Pippa, honey, that request is very important, you must deliver it before six in the afternoon, so hurry or you will not arrive. Apparently a fairly wealthy family has moved to the city and have made that order for them, so we may get them to buy us back if everything goes well, okay?"Said his father, a man with brown hair and clear eyes.

 

“Ok! I'll try not to take too long” she said with a smile on her lips, the child left the backpack in a corner and carefully took the bag, before running out of the store.

 

The adress they had given her was quite far away, especially for a girl not very tall like her, but if she was in a hurry she could be there on time.

 

Pippa took some shortcuts that facilitated the road, avoiding the market and the less "desirable" areas of the city. Everything was going great until the clouds began to darken, causing in a few minutes a storm to be unleashed on the English streets. The blonde had left her backpack, and with it her umbrella, so she had no alternative but to run in the rain and go looking for shelter under the balconies of the buildings or any ledge that could prevent the water from falling on the bag. In turn, she walked hunched over, covering with her own body the white paper bag in which the candies were.

 

She was small, but she was not deaf or stupid, she knew that her parents and her brother sometimes spoke about things not going well, that they needed more clients... They couldn't lose a client because she did a bad delivery or because she was late. Clenching her jaw and repressing a shiver, Pippa quickened the pace. She only had two blocks left until the house she was going to. Two blocks, one block... And there she stood, standing in front of the black grating which was separating the entrance of the house from the sidewalk.

 

With care that the bag did not fall or get wetter, she opened the door of the gate and ran to be under the roof that covered the entrance, after climbing a small staircase. Shivering with cold by the water and the wind, she knocked on the door of the place and clung the bag as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world.

 

She was waiting at least two minutes until someone opened the door. The blonde directed her gaze several centimeters upward, only to meet with air and a quick glimpse of the interior of the building. He quickly looked down long enough to see who had opened the door. It was a girl, not much older than herself, though some inches taller. Some strands of jet hair fell on his shoulders, while the rest cascaded down his back to her waist, her eyes dark brown and very open, watched Pippa as if she were something strange, while her expression remained serious and unexpressive in the presence of the other girl. She wore a sleek black dress with long sleeves, high neck and reaching to his ankles, his feet sheathed in black boots with a minimum of heel.

 

“H-hi…” was the only thing the blonde could say, still observing the opposite from top to bottom, impressed. She was imposing for her age, at the same mysterious and... She also looked familiar. Pippa coughed, trying to focus on why he was there.  “Pentangle’s Bakery... I-I got an order.”

 

“Oh...” It was all the response of the young girl who had received her, before she threw herself aside and allowed her to come in. If it were not because it was too cold to think about it, Pippa would have sworn to see even disappointment in the other's face.

 

Quietly, the blonde was guided to what she deduced was the kitchen. She could not, however, prevent her gaze from wandering around her, snooping in it to the last detail of the place was a bad habit he had never managed to eliminate, but which she partly enjoyed. Her father was right, that was someone's wealthy house, but it didn't seem like anyone just moved in.

 

“You can leave the bag there...” The other girl murmured, as she offered her a towel that seconds before was not there, forcing Pippa to focus her attention on her again. But it wasn't something that cost her too much, if he was sincere.

 

“Of course! Then it will be thirty pounds...” Again, she dedicated a big smile to the brunette, took the towel and dried his hair a little, before getting into it, looking for some heat.

 

“Keep the change.” The girl gave her a fifty pounds bill, which caused the blonde to open her eyes wide open, almost twice as much. “Don't look at me like that... You have come walking from the bakery and in the rain...” She added, seeing the way the other girl looked at her, not understanding why that reaction to something that seemed almost obvious to her.

 

"But... It's a lot of money. Much...”

 

"Nobody here is going to miss it and I really think you've earned it by bringing that here.” The stranger shunned Pippa's gaze in a way that was quite familiar to her and did not finish locating, but despite the lack of emotion in her voice, she really seemed to want her to keep it.

 

“Alright... thank you very much!” She took a step forward, with the intention of embracing the contrary, stopping as soon as she remembered that she was still wet, at the same time watching that the other girl had receded.”

 

“Young lady! Where the hell are you? I do not think that to answer the door you need half an hour!” Shouted a female voice that came from the top floor. Pippa found it rather grumpy, but for the stranger it seemed to have the effect of a jug of cold water. She erected, got even more serious and looked at the blonde urgently, as if she could make her disappear with that look.

 

“I think... You should go” she murmured with some nervousness, as she began to walk to the door for which she had allowed her access to the house. Once she reached the entrance, she bowed to take an umbrella from the hall and offer it to Pippa.  “You can give it back to me tomorrow.”

 

“Oh... Okay...” Confused, she took the umbrella.

 

“Tomorrow, in class...“ The brunette growled to see that the girl did not know who she was, as if it were too obvious to have had to say it.

 

“In class? What do you mean...?” Frowning, Pippa stared at the female, unfinished... Until she replaced that dress by the uniform and that beautiful mane by a tight bun. “Oh... Oh! You're the one who's always alone!”

 

Raising both eyebrows, the brunette pressed her lips in a fine line and, without saying anything else, pushed the door gently, with total intent to close it into the girl’s face.

 

“Hold on!" Dangerously fast, the blonde put her foot in time to prevent the door from closing completely, before whispering with some guilt. "Tell me what your name is at least.”

 

“Hecate” she whispered.

 

“Hecate...” repeated Pippa, smiling, before taking off her foot and turning round. With a little smile drawn back on her lips, she opened the umbrella and went out again into the street.

 

It was still cold, the uniform was sticking to the skin because it was still wet. The wind made the umbrella sway from one side to the other, but that didn't stop Pippa all the way back to the bakery. She had kept the bill in a plastic bag that was hanging inside her shirt, for when things like that happened, but she did not think that was the reason for her sudden good humor. In fact, she just wanted the next day to come so she could return the umbrella to Hecate, so she could talk to her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There were still puddles as a result of the small storm that took place the day before. Pippa jumped from one side of the sidewalk avoiding them skillfully, holding the umbrella that had been lent to her on the right hand. She had left home a few minutes before, hoping to talk to Hecate as she returned the umbrella.

 

She had always wanted to talk to her, but her friends had talked pretty bad about her since she had come to school a few months ago. It was apparently rumored that she was one of those people who "had been born badly", that she was a devil worshipper, that she had no parents, that she was cursed, that she lived under a bridge...

 

Pippa had been reluctant to believe all those things always, but now he was absolutely sure that they were all lies, that neither the brunette lived under a bridge, nor was she alone, and there was nothing wrong with her, in fact, Pippa thought she was pretty perfect. That’s why, instead of staying in the front row, along with two of her friends, Ursula Hallow and Lucy Amulet, who had already begun to criticize and remove to the last defect of the other three people who were in class at that time, she went all the way down to the left corner. Pippa sat on the desk next to the dark haired and dedicated a big smile to her while she was tending the umbrella.

 

“Thanks for yesterday” just those words came out of the blonde's lips, Ursula leaned towards Lucy, whispering some things and making the chestnut laugh.

 

“You just had to give me the umbrella back, do not approach me...” Hecate's voice was serene and indifferent, her gaze fixed on the words of the open book on her own desk. “Surely your friends are mocking you or taking out theories because you've done that.”

 

“If they’re really doing it, then they’re not my friends, or the kind of friends I want to have” sentenced Pippa, placing a golden strand behind her ear. She was looking the other girl's face, so she could perceive how her cheeks acquired a certain reddish hue. She smiled due to it. “Besides, they always talk without knowing anything, nobody cares what they say.”

 

“Adults always care what others say...” She added, after a few seconds.

 

“Good thing we're girls then, huh?” With a smile from ear to ear, she offered her right hand to Hecate. It was time for both to submit as it was due. “Pippa Pentangle.”

 

“Hecate... Hardbroom” Replied the brunette, with a sigh, to see that she had no choice but to follow the current or ignore... And she didn't want to ignore her, not her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she lengthened her hand to shake the hand Pippa had offered previously. “My pleasure...” Since her hand was completely icy and the blonde’s pretty warm, the change of temperature ripped a little squeak to the smallest, which quickly covered his mouth with her free hand “... Pipsqueak.”

 

The shadow of a smile appeared on Hecate's lips, accompanied by the slight curvature of her lips. Pippa wanted to complain about that new nickname, but the image of a smile on the face of the dark haired ripped any word out of his mind, so she simply rolled her eyes. She would find a nickname for her too... But for the moment... The thought make her smile wider, she was determined to be Hecate’s friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only want to remind you that I am not an English speaker, less an English writter so you may find some mistakes (you can tell me and I'll correct them).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story despite of the next chapters being angsty, but I can write without having drama everywhere. If you want to comment anything I will be happy to read it.

Pippa remained seated at the desk closest to Hecate all morning, casting some glances from sidelong to the brunette. She tried to talk to her every time she could, she passed notes with some witty remarks, but the other girl seemed to completely ignore her all the time. The smallest did not understand the reason of that sudden behavior because until they had begun the classes they had kept a pleasant talk... Well, she had told Hecate about the bakery, what she did after school, what she wanted to do when she was older... The dark haired really did not do much more than to listen, patiently, all that Pippa had to say, what was not little.

 

In a few minutes Hecate had become one of the blonde’s best friends she had ever had: she listened when she spoke without interrupting, made some comments when it was over and always with all the care and respect of the world, as if Pippa was someone to worship as a noble. The brunette did not speak much about herself, in fact, the only thing she had gotten wheedle the girl were her name and surname. As soon as the class started, Hecate seemed to go back to her own world, in one far away from there, from school, from class, from her.

 

As soon as the doorbell rang, most of them got up running and left the class, although some remained, forming a circle around a desk. The only thing that both girls could hear was the sound of the whispering of some girls and the laughter of a couple of boys. There were no more than five or six students forming that circle.

 

Ignoring them, Pippa turned to her new friend and dedicated her a big smile, while she tilted her head.

 

“Are you ok? You ignored me all morning...”

 

“Yes...” articulated Hecate, in a murmur and after several seconds of silence “but I think you should go, you'll be late to the bakery...”

 

“Oh, don't worry, I asked my parents for permission to be late today... I thought I could walk you home, as a thank you for leaving me the umbrella” proposed Pippa, placing some golden tufts behind her ear.

 

“No.”

 

“No? Why not? But if you first looked like you liked me and everything... Have I done something wrong?” The smallest one leaned forward, nailing their orbs to the other’s, waiting for answers; she could be very insistent if she proposed.

 

Emitting a gasp of exhaustion, the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed more and more obvious that she would not be able to get rid of that other girl, at least not for what she needed... She'd rather be alone. It hurt less if no one else could contemplate what was going on every day after or before school.

“You did nothing wrong… And fine, you can walk me home” she whispered, as she stood up long enough to pose it in the girl's eyes “but wait for me at the school door, I have to do some things...”

 

“Hm... Well, all right, but don't even think of escaping without me!” The blonde raised both eyebrows, trying to sound menacing despite the wide smile that was drawn on her lips by the affirmative. She sprang to her feet and, with all her things collected, hung his shoulder-bag and ran out of there, ready to wait for her just where she had been told.

 

A faint smile drew on Hecate's lips as he saw Pippa getting away from her. The young woman was almost certain that the only thing that had prevented, or at least delayed, that group of children from lying on her was Pippa. But now that she was gone, she knew it would not take them long to go after her, as they always did... At least, in that way she would not cause a bad impression on the blonde’s the second time they had spoken.

 

“I thought Pentangle was not going to leave... But at least we'll save ourselves from putting she here, right?” Lucius Wallfrare dedicated a threatening smile to the brunette, from the desk on which he sat.

 

“Let Pippa out of this, surely that witch has poisoned her or something to get closer... Why else would someone do it?" This time it was Ursula who spoke, looking at Hecate over her shoulder, as if she were nothing at all.

 

“What's the difference now? What we must do is teach this bitch some manners... Because no one has given you permission to talk to any of us, even Pentangle, right? You're nothing but a beggar who's stolen a uniform and we all know it.“ Jon Bubble stood up and began to approach Hecate, while stretching his fingers and crunching his knuckles.

 

By the time he finished that sentence, Hecate had put all her stuff in her backpack and hugged it with care, afraid of hanging it on her back. That group of children had taken the habit of tormenting her every day, at the entrance or at the exit of class, cries, mockeries, laughter, jokes, insults... They always had something to say to her, although they lacked originality and ended up repeating themselves.

 

Hecate looked up then, meeting a boy who in addition to being two years older, also took a head and half a body. She swallowed. Until that moment, to the maximum that they had come had been to push her through the halls when no one looked or tripping her. But that time it seemed different, everyone seemed angry at her and the girl didn't understand why.

 

She released the backpack when the child's hands impacted her shoulders. She tried to move her arms to reduce the impact of the fall, but did not get much more than hurting one of them and drop a small painful moan, which provoked laughter in the group of children.

 

“I thought the witches only hurt you when they burned or drowned... Or were the heretics twisted those... What were the name of your kind? Ah, yes, daughters of Satan, dykes...” Lucy laughed, as if it were the most ingenious joke in the universe.

 

"Real witches don't drown, but it seemed Mother Nature wanted to expend some oxygen on you..." Hecate thought to herself, though she did not believe that those abusers deserved even an answer to their provocations. She knew that wouldn't help her at all but she was surprised, however, when she felt the hand of the fifth member of the group, Kyle Peterson, get tangled in her hair and pull it hard, to make her stand up, laughing to see how easily he had achieved. Hecate now stirred, did not complain, she did not emit a single sound or cry. She knew from experience that it would only make the punishment worse. She simply closed her eyes, while some fists and even some foot hit her body. It would end soon, or so she expected, she just had to stay strong and not give them the feeling that they could break it.

 

* * *

 

 

Several minutes passed, then silence was made. One minute, two minutes, five... She opened her eyes and looked around. She let out the air she had been holding in her lungs, feeling how they were burning before that. The girl had to blink several times, until the itch of her eyes disappeared, then looked for some kind of support to get up.

 

It took a while to focus her view, but when she did it she saw a hand in front of her, a human hand, with fingers and flesh... She frowned, following the extension of that hand with her gaze, from the arm to the shoulder and then reaching the face to which it belonged. She swallowed and quickly departed her gaze, feeling how quickly her eyes would become wet again. She felt ashamed at least.

 

Seeing that she did not take her hand, Pippa leaned forward to catch the brunette’s and gently pull it. Her expression was serious and hard, but not towards Hecate, she would be a monster if she could look at the girl in that way... She just found out how much she could possibly hate her old friends.

 

When the taller accepted the hand that allowed her to stand up, the arms of the blonde moved quickly to surround the girl’s body by the waist, causing the last muscle of the slender body of the female to tense and alert. She hugged her carefully, but also with some strength, not knowing what to say. She felt bad about leaving when she had asked, for not having been there to help her, but also because of the way her new friend seemed to accept that, as if it was normal. That, in fact, made her furious. It took several seconds, but finally Hecate moved his arms to let them rest on the back of the shorter, giving a gentle grip before stepping one step back, quietly. When she did, Pippa looked up with softer eyes to make sure she was all right. There seemed to be no visible wounds, but only seeing Hecate on the floor, disheveled and hugging herself, had been enough to guess what had happened. For not telling the group of kids who had gone out laughing and joking about class practice sacks.

 

“I'm not going to let you get hurt again” the words left the blonde's lips before she could do anything to avoid it, her thoughts taking shape. But she did not regret, she had intentions to protect Hecate from those heartless bullies.

 

She did not get an answer, however, so he devoted a look of concern to the contrary. Pippa grabbed her hand again, noticing how, again, her muscles clench, as if she was waiting for her to hit her or something worse. That reaction, together with her thought, made that this time it were Pippa's eyes the ones getting wet with tears. Still, she said nothing, stooped, took the backpack of the brunette with her free hand and made her a gesture to follow her out. She didn't intend to let go of her hand. She didn't want to. Everything seemed so different to her now.

 

* * *

 

Although Hecate had recovered her backpack on the way home, she still had Pippa's hand holding her own as if her life depended of it. She did not mind, it had come a time when she had become accustomed to that contact, to the feeling that someone touched her without intent to hurt her, it was rather pleasant.

 

In the minutes they had spent walking together, Pippa had come to the conclusion that they were both totally different in everything. She was a very tactile and close person, the dark haired vaguely could withstand any physical contact; her favorite color was pink, so she had managed to wheedle to the contrary, hers was dark emerald green; she loved the sunny days, Hecate the rainy... And yet, she had not felt so comfortable and free in the company of any of her friends in all her eleven years of life.

 

Hecate stopped in front of the gate that kept the front garden and the small path and staircase that gave access to the door of her house. It was then that the shorter let go her hand and dedicated her a wide smile, much calmer than when she had found she thrown in class.

 

“See you tomorrow before school?”

 

Again, she didn't get any verbal answers. Hecate merely fixed her gaze on the ground and nodded softly, without a word. But it was enough, at least for her, imagining that it was impossible for her friend to be well after what had happened.

 

“Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow.” Doing her best to keep the smile, the blonde leaned forward and left a quick kiss on the other's cheek. Again, she felt and saw how her whole body was restrained, only this time, the blush of her cheeks was remarkably intensified.

 

“Until... Morning...” she emitted in a murmur that was almost caught in her throat when the door of the house opened and from it emerged a man of about forty, suit of necktie, dark hair like Hecate’s and look sullen.

 

“Joy, what are you doing there? You're late and you look like a beggar... Besides, you know what I think about you wasting your time on making friends, forget those stupid shits” he snapped, without much kindness and completely ignoring Pippa except for that comment. “Miss Headbroom is waiting for you and she is furious, so you better hurry...” for his next words, he lowered his voice, although being already at the height of the two girls , they could hear it without any problem. “If I had had a boy, this wouldn't have happened.”

 

Both girls were quiet and silent as the adult walked down the street, without even dedicating a sideways glance. Until his figure was unrecognizable, Hecate did not speak again, to do so in a voice left and off.

 

“Go-good… Bye...” She turned to face the gate, pushing the iron door to enter, almost running, in the house.

 

Pippa was silent, observing how her friend disappeared into the dark insides of the house and how the door closed after her, without the girl even touching her. The blonde had a bad feeling, just as a feeling of emptiness occupied her stomach. Now she began to understand why Hecate behaved as she did, why she reacted to her touch as if it was meant to hurt her... They were no longer just the children in school, Hecate also seemed frightened of her father and whoever it was that Miss Headbroom. And Pippa could not even contemplate the idea of hurting her friend, not while she could avoid it, she wanted to figure it out how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some time lapses, probably they will become a regular thing because I need them to grow up and their lives to get more... Canon? I don't know if you know what I mean he he he.

Pippa adored her new routine and the smile that was painted on her lips when she was with Hecate or when she walked her back home did nothing but betray her. To compensate her parents, the blonde worked until later in the bakery and even more eager, getting her parents to let her free time.

 

Little by little, she was getting her friend to put aside the armor that surrounded her and begin to open her heart. That's how she found out that Hecate's mother had died giving her birth, that her father blamed her for it and that he barely looked at her to the face; that she was being raised by the matriarch of her family's secondary branch, Miss Headbroom — apparently neither Hecate liked the eldest, nor did she like the girl — and she was extremely strict. No one in the school except the headmaster and a couple of professors knew she was a Hardbroom, because she used that’s woman surname at school. Her favorite color was emerald green, in a tone so dark that it seemed black; she had a jet black cat called Morgana from which he seldom parted when she was at home...

 

Every new thing she discovered about Hecate made the blonde fonder of her, made her regret not to having approached her before, made her not understanding of why she had no friends at school bigger. Yes, the taller could be a bitter, abrupt and sullen, too ripe for her age and even sarcastic, with a rather sophisticated humour... But none of that was bad, at least not for Pippa, who adored everything about her friend. In addition, Hecate was the most intelligent pupil of the whole school, there was no exam or work in which her grade was lower than the outstanding high, she was good in all the subjects, she knew curious things that Pippa would never have investigated, was up to date in politics, science, economics... And besides, every second that passed Pippa found her prettier than the second before.

 

* * *

 

 

Two years had passed and Pippa had not yet made the idiots of the school leave their friend in peace, nor Hecate tell her more about her family or to visit her at the bakery. But she understood the last two things, Hecate was reserved and she had to follow a very strict schedule, because she herself had heard the terrifying voice of Hecketty Broomhead when her friend arrived only a minute late. Actually, Pippa didn't understood how Hecate could live in her house... She was sure her parents wouldn't mind taking her in if she worked at the bakery with them and had a hand.

 

The blonde walked from the taller’s arm that afternoon, although, there was something in Hecate that did not fit. She was more tense and stiff than usual, her movements were less precise and elegant, as if she was disturbed for some reason. Pippa was sure that she was not that reason, it was not the first time she walked hanging on her arm and with her head resting on her shoulder, and never before the girl had reacted in that way.

 

“Hiccup, are you all right?” The voice of the blonde came out as a whisper, though fraught with concern.

 

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" She dedicated a gentle smile to her friend, one that Pippa knew very well at that point.

 

“You're lying. To me.”

 

“I'm not doing it, why do you say that?”

 

“Because I know you, you only smile like that when you lie to me not to worry me... What happens?”

 

"It's really nothing, Pippa." The dark haired stopped to look at Pippa, before she sighed. “Why can't you believe what I'm saying?”

 

“ 'Cause you're my best friend and I know you, I know when something's not right.” She sentenced, posing her eyes on the dark orbs of the girl, while untangling her arm to carry both hands to the stooped shoulders of the taller girl, overlooking the sad expression that crossed her face for a fraction of a second when she uttered those words.

 

It was then that Pippa realized they seemed to be wet, though she did not understand why. That day they had left the first class, avoiding the idiots who called themselves people and dedicated to making life Hecate impossible…

 

But Hecate realized that Pippa had noticed something strange. The blonde knew when she receded as if she just slapped her, almost stumbling on her own feet. As the brunette flatered backwards, the shorter girl took the look at her hands and contemplated how these had been tainted with whatever it was that wet her friend's shoulders. Confused, Pippa looked up. She ignored the metallic smell that had hit her, probably a smell that had been camouflaged with perfume, she ignored the red color of her hands, she simply fixed her gaze on her friend's eyes again. It was an angry look, one that Hecate had only seen twice in that adorable little body, but that he managed to get the last hair of her body to bristle.

 

Clenching her lips in a fine line and ignoring the itching of her eyes, Hecate surrounded herself with her arms, as if that could protect her from something. It was then that Pippa began to fit some pieces: the long sleeves even in summer, the high necks, always black clothes, the fear of physical contact, even with her, the dark circles down her eyes, the sudden illnesses when Hecate got home late because of her...

 

That broke Pippa’s heart. Her eyes filled with tears, which began to pour down her cheeks at the same speed they had formed. Hecate was only thirteen, as the blonde herself, how could anyone hurt her? She did not deserve it, it was not fair for everyone to treat her so badly, no...

 

Some arms surrounded Pippa, who kept crying and had begun to tremble. It was the first hug that Hecate gave her without being asked, and it was not simply to put her arms around the body of the blonde, no, the dark haired was hugging Pippa hard against her slender body, as if she had any wound and not the contrary, as if it were her who needed protection. That alone caused the sobs of the shorter girl to get out of control, tears would not be stopped and her mind could only turn to the idea that she had failed the promise that had been made years ago, that she had not been able to protect Hecate from anything.

 

"Shhh, it is well Pipsqueak, nothing happens...” With softness and insecurity, long thin fingers began to caress golden tufts, accompanying her words.

 

“Nothing?! How can it be right for you to get hurt? How?” Her voice sounded muffled against Hecate's collarbone, as well as hampered by sobs.

 

“It's just physical pain... It's my fault for not obeying or not acting as I should, for not following the code" seeing that Pippa had not strayed, she continued to caress her hair, even to tangle his fingers in a tuft. She wanted to tell her friend everything, explain why she couldn't do anything, but it was impossible, words would never come out of her throat.

 

“It's not fair... It's not your fault, you don't deserve this...” She murmured with a treambling broken voice, how could she blame herself for that?

 

"Shh, quiet, it's over." How about tomorrow we go to your parents ' bakery? I know you really wanted me to see it...”

 

“You're blackmailing me into forgetting this...” With red eyes and cheeks for having been crying, she set her orbs in the darker of the taller girl, while he simply nodded. “I want you to come, but I'm not going to forget this. Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you come without permission?”

 

“You should do it... And no, it won't give me problems, don't worry. Now come on, before it gets later.”

 

Hecate felt bad about lying to Pippa, but it hurt her to see her friend worried, worried about her. She adored her smile, her constant happy-positive mood… The last thing she wanted was for this to be tarnished by what could happen to her. It was just not fair, she was not going to let anyone ruin the way Pippa was, not even herself, regardless of what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuh, that conversation seems to have made Hecate arrive latter at home, don't you think? Will Broomhead say something in the next chapter? Who knows...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit psychological and physical abuse, sexual abuse rather implicit.
> 
> I wanted to write a chapter to explain how Miss Headbroom treated Hecate, but it has cost me a lot to describe physical and sexual abuse. It should be taken into account that Hecate is 13 years old in this chapter, Hecketty will have about 40, just like Hecate's father.
> 
> In this chapter I did not advance hicsqueak's plot, just wanted to reflect what is the "family" life of HB every day at home. If you are sensitive to these tematic, I do not recommend that you read, you can skip whithout problem.
> 
> Although the following chapter will also be angsty mixed with fluffy, the later I hope you have more fluff content and compensate a bit.

“I'm afraid it seems I haven't been clear enough in all these years, child.”

 

Hecate shrank to the ruthless gaze of the woman, staring at the ground, fingernails sank to her palms. She had been late because she had entertained more than allowed with Pippa, because she had enjoyed that hug, even though the time had been quite difficult. But Hecate was not allowed to do that; she could not make friends, she could not give or receive signs of affection, she could not feel anything.

 

She knew what was coming next and this time the wounds of the previous day were not going to avoid it, just as neither did his father. "You are the heir of the Hardbrooms" he said "You must be strong and worthy of it, stop acting like a baby." But Hecate hadn’t ever been allowed to behave like a baby, receiving punishments, works and blows by the slightest mistake.

 

"And you call yourself Hardbroom? You're nothing but a sack of bones, you'd better serve as a mop” snapped the woman, taking the girl's chin hard, as she sank her nails in her pale flesh to force the younger to look at her. “I want you to recite the whole Code without moving from there. If you doubt, I'll throw salt on your back, if you're wrong I'll make one more wound. Is that clear?”

 

"Yes, mistress" she gulped before she started reciting The Code. She did not hesitate, she did not fail, but she knew that this would not prevent anything, she knew that her aunt enjoyed making her suffer, watching her scream. "It's to make you stronger" she used to say, but the girl knew it was just for pleasure.

 

“Tell me all the plants we have in the greenhouse.”

 

And so she did, without more than two seconds to think, without committing faults. In thirteen years she had learnt that any question was possible, that she should know everything, even if it was useless, that any mistake could end up being torture.

 

“Properties of Belladonna" when the girl recited them, an evil smile was formed in Hecketty’s lips, who offered her a cup "Well, now drink this belladonna infusion.”

 

“But...”

 

“I didn't ask for your opinion. Drink.”

 

"Yes, mistress." She whispered, took the cup with trembling hands and lead it to her lips. She took a deep breath and finally a long ship, emptying the content with it; it was disgusting.

 

“Okay, now take off your clothes.”

 

The air was trapped in the lungs of the dark haired, but she knew that if she resisted, everything would be worse, it would hurt more, even under the effects of belladonna. It was not the first time that this happened, it would not be the last and Hecate was not strong enough to do anything about it.

 

It took her at least one minute to take off the dress from her back, as part of the blood had dried and kept it stuck against her pale skin. Vertical and diagonal wounds crossed his back in such a way that a fragment of skin was barely visible, there were also some bruises and scratches; at least the drug had made them stop hurting so much. Hecate took a deep breath of air, just before long cold fingers take her neck hard, squeezing and nailing her fingernails.

 

“Oh, my little Hecate... When are you going to learn that the only important thing is the family?” The woman leaned forward to whisper with a cloying and nauseating tone, in the child's ear. “And your only family is me, your father, and whoever he chooses as your husband... It must be us who indulge, so forget that stupid girl, you don't want anything bad to happen to her, right? Or do you think she could resist one of our... Lessons? Imagine her… Golden hair mixed with red blood, her back covered with wounds, her soul broken, darkness all around her… Do you want that little bird to have her wings ripped?”

 

With a cry of pain Hecate lost all the strength of her body. Her knees trembled, her head began to spin and her feet stopped feeling the ground. She felt her back burned by the new wounds, as her whole body resented and how the woman used it for whatever it was that she wanted that day.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not the first time that Miss Headbroom abused her, not even sexually, but that time not even the belladonna mitigated the pain and repulsion that the dark haired felt with all that. Even now, lying face down on her bed, she felt nausea when she remembered that afternoon. Whatever she did, it would never be enough to avoid those punishments, to avoid the wrath of that woman or that of her own father.

 

She had tried to talk to her and tell him what had happened once, she would not be more than eight years old, but it was enough to realize that he knew exactly what was going on and that he could not care less... He was no better than Headbroom, they were exactly alike and the blows she received that day and that took longer than necessary to cure, were proof of it. She was trapped, not knowing what to do, who to turn to, nobody cared... No one except Pippa, but she could not get her into this, no, she was too good, too pure; it was only necessary to see her reaction for a few lashes in the back. She could never tell her those things, not with the shame and disgust that the brunette felt towards herself as a result. What would Pippa think? Surely she would go as far away as much as she could, disgusted, seeing that all that was, indeed, Hecate's fault . She never should have been born, her mother should never have died...

 

It was not the first time that Hecate slept with that thought, with the idea that she should not exist, that she would be better dead... But, more and more often, for two years, that idea led her to think about how Pippa would react, what she would think of her, how sad she would be if she died, that, despite being beautiful when she cried, she was even more precious when she smiled... She couldn't die, not if that erased that beautiful smile of her friend's still prettiest face.

 

And, as she had been accustomed for some time, with that image of Pippa smiling, she managed to plunge into the dawn in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, I hope this one can compensate a bit, because it has been somewhat longer and fluffy.
> 
> I want to remember that Hecate and Pippa are still girls and they are just beginning to discover what they really feel, they see it as normal and friends because they are not aware of anything yet.

The next morning, Hecate came late to class.

 

Pippa had begun to worry about the absence of her friend, especially when she knew that the brunette used to arrive early. After what she had discovered the day before, it did not take her long to imagine the atrocious things that could have happened to the other girl. Was it her  fault? Because of her, Hecate had come home quite late the day before... But all the weight that had been installed on her chest dissipated when she saw her friend entering the class half past eight and sat at her usual desk. There was a nuance in the way she moved, in the stiffness of the girl's body, telling the blonde that something was wrong. If she hadn't cared so much about it, Pippa would have blushed to realize how studied her best friend's body was.

 

She waited for the class to continue its course, to pluck a piece of paper and write it quickly, before folding it and placing it on Hecate’s desk. Covertly, the girl took the paper and opened it, keeping it hidden with her own hand.

 

"Are you all right? I was so worried when I didn’t see you here and you didn’t appear.  <3 "

 

Her pale cheeks acquired a slight pink tone, while merely nodding and carefully keeping the note in her case. Hecate had begun to save and hoard all the notes that the blonde wrote to her, as if she needed to look at them every little time to remind himself that everything was real, that she had a friend.

 

The first class came to an end after half an hour of calm, in which Pippa didn’t insisted again on the state of her friend. She didn't want to overwhelm her and she jumped at the sight that she didn't want to tell her anything about it, at least not there. It was for this reason that the shorter one waited until the bell rang to bow and to take a hand between their own hands.

 

“Hiccup…”

 

“Hm?” Her only reaction was to turn her head to fix her eyes on the clearest, with a failed attempt at smiling on her lips.

 

“I know you don't want to tell me the truth, but... are you sure you're okay?" Pippa's voice  was a whisper, she did not want anyone else to hear her words.

 

“I...” After a second of silence and interweaving the fingers with those of the blonde, without removing her eyes from the face of the other girl, she nodded.” When I am with you... I feel ok, you make me...”

 

“Uh! Look at those two! How disgusting they are holding hands!” Ursula Hallow 's excessively loud voice prevented the dark haired from finishing her sentence and made all the courage she had been gathering to minimally open her heart to Pippa vanished.

 

“Someone should tell the teachers what they are doing” added another voice.

 

“For sure are those dyke rites... You’ll burn in Hell!”

 

Hecate tried to remove her hands and hide them in her lap, but the blonde did not allow it. Holding her friend's hands forcefully and fearlessly, she sprang to her feet and faced them.

 

“Enough! You have no right to mock Hecate because I have taken her hand, or because she is shy, or because you are so stupid and incompetent that you lack enough neurons to pass a test, while she surely ends being a famous scientist” Pippa had placed half his body in front of Hecate, wanting to make a shield in case something happened “You know? The only reason you bully her is because you feel inferior, because you are ashamed to look in the mirror and see yourselves, that you do not get to the sole of the shoes, because the only thing you know to do with your sad lives is to insult and beat people to be temples, just as pitiful as you are.” The knuckles of the hand with which she held the one of the dark haired were white due to the force with which she held it. “And if we are lesbians, Satan worshippers or forest fairies it's none of your business, it's ours and we don't have to talk about it with mononeuronal beings like your.” She could feel Hecate trembling at her side, frightened and overwhelmed by being the center of attention, but the blonde had not been able to prevent all those words from her lips with firm and icy tone, coming to make Lucy even mourn with them. “So, I recommend you leave me and my best friend alone... It would be so bad that we cast a curse on you…”

 

The only thing Pippa had wanted was to defend her friend from those bullies. She did not like to insult, or pay with the same coin, but to see them all quiet and ashamed produced some satisfaction on her; it was the least they deserved for hurting her friend the way they did.

 

Before anyone could say anything else or that Pippa could turn to talk to her friend, the teacher of the next class entered the classroom and all returned to their desks quietly.

 

 

That day, after the last class, they all quickly abandoned the room except for Pippa and Hecate, who were delayed because of the second. It was the first time that the blonde saw her friend as bad as to make their movements slow and clumsy. She was afraid to hug her and hurt her, especially knowing that she had at least one wounded shoulder yesterday.

 

“Hey, Hiccup…”

 

“¿Hm?”

 

“Are you going to say ‘hm’ to me every time I call you Hiccup?” Placing her arms in jars, the girl gave a threatening look to her friend.

 

“No, Pipsqueak, but it is faster and I want to know what you want to tell me...” She murmured, with her gaze bowed.

 

“Well... It's about... Well, about what I said before, I don't know if I said anything that has bothered you and... I don't know if you're... Well, if you like girls, but if it was the case, it wouldn't be anything wrong or it wouldn’t change anything because I love you just the way you are, okay? Besides, those idiots should leave you alone, you're the best person on this planet.”

 

Hecate remained motionless and silent for a few seconds, ending up approaching her friend and leaving a tender kiss on her temple. The gesture made Pippa's cheeks and ears turn dark red.

 

“After you” seeing the blonde purse her frown in confusion and still processing her gesture, the taller girl stepped back and quickly clarified. “You said I was the best person on this planet, but that's you. Now, if I remember correctly, I promised you I'd go to your bakery today, right?”

 

It took Pippa a few seconds to react. She nodded, as a smile began to spread through her lips and her gaze lit up; at that time it was hard for her to imagine anything better than a kiss from her friend, even if it was in her temple, but to see the bakery of her parents... That was something she had been trying for years.

 

“Are you serious? Are you really going to come?”

 

“I promised you yesterday... And I always keep my promises, Pipsqueak.”

 

“You are the best!” With a squeak, the blonde hung her bag on her soulder and grabbed her friend's hand so she could follow her.

 

 

 

 

It took them a while to get to the bakery, especially due to the fact that Pippa stopped to explain the story of all the buildings, neighbors and stray cats that were in their path, too excited to contain herself. When they arrived, the blonde kept the door open for the other girl to enter, following later and spellbound in her fascinated face as she watched everything around her.

 

Hecate 's reaction broke her heart, but at the same time made her extremely happy. She knew that her friend was barely leaving her house, that she had never gone to any museum, fair, bakery... She also knew that she had never been allowed to taste any sweets, neither the ones that Pippa took her a few years ago for her father and aunt, who taking advantage that he would be some days at home held a snack with some of the most influential people in London — something that brought new costumers and that Pippa thanked — so she was willing to make Hecate do a lot of things for the first time that afternoon.

 

Without releasing the pale hand of the dark haired, Pippa went to the back of the counter, greeting everyone in her wake, to enter the part of the kitchen, where her mother was finishing to shape some doughnuts that would end up being pink, the blonde's favorite. The woman was short and plump, with a tone of hair almost as blond as her daughter's and an equally tan skin tone. Unlike the youngest, the only pink she wore was her apron, as she wore a white T-shirt and jeans.

 

“Mom! Look! I brought Hecate!” As much as he tried to contain herself, Pippa 's voice was little more than squeaks and screams of emotion and happiness, which never failed to make a smile to the taller girl.

 

“Hecate? Is that the girl you spend your nights talking about?” She questioned the woman, before turning to meet the darkest eyes of the child, observing her and what she did with curiosity. “Oh... I see you do. With all that Pippa talks about you, I’d imagined you more or less...” The woman was able to see how the color of Hecate 's skin went from pale to red. With a smile and knowing that it was a good time to embarrass Pippa a little too, she went on. "And I must say that despite the very pretty that she said you were, she was also right that words would not do you any justice.”

 

“Mom!” The girl looked at her alarmed and almost as red as her friend, as if she had just revealed the most deprived of her secrets. She looked at Hecate, worried about her reaction; not only because she ran away from that display of compliments from the woman, but because she had not dared to tell her before what she thought.

 

“I-I... I-It is a pleasure to meet you, M-Mrs. Pentangle...” The little air left in the lungs of the brunette abandoned them with those whispered words, while she offered a hand towards the eldest.

 

“The pleasure's all mine, dear. And call me Margaret, please.” The woman shook the hand that was offered to her not to be rude, but after that she approached the child and hugged her, releasing her quickly noticing how tense she was.

 

“Yes, Mrs—Margaret” Hecate hoped not to have emitted any sound that made any of them realise the pain that gesture had provoked, just as Pippa could perceive a moan almost inaudible that only she, having practiced for years in reading her friend, could identify.

 

“Mom, Hecate doesn't like hugs, but it's normal because art isn’t mean to be touched” clarified the youngest blonde, trying to make it a kind of joke, as she recovered her friend's hand and smiled, as if nothing happened. “I thought we could stay here for a while and do our homework, if you don't mind... Besides, Hecate has never tasted any candy.”

 

“Wait… What? How can it possibly be? Oh, no! I have to fix that right now! Give me a little time and I'll bring you some snack while you work.” The woman left an affectionate kiss on her daughter's hair, leaving enough in evidence what she thought about her first words when she reflected it in a smirk. Then she gave all her attention and effort back to the doughnuts.

 

Pippa took advantage of having the dark haired holding her hand to guide her to the bottom side of the kitchen, where there was a table with four chairs. It was the one they used for family gatherings or where they ate and dined when they were too late to do it at home; it was also the one the blonde used to do her homework when she finished helping her family. Pippa threw a chair back, hoping that the girl would sit on it, before she sat in another, the next time she spoke, it was whispering, wanting to keep some privacy with Hecate.

 

“Hiccup, you're not well... I've seen you and heard you before. What has that witch done to you? Do you want me to tell my mom? I'm sure she'll do something...”

 

“No! Pippa, she has done me nothing, do not meddle in this, please... And do not bring your mother, she is a good person and sure it would do nothing but worry her... I'm fine.”

 

Pippa was surprised to see that her friend was that defensive, rather distressed by it. What was wrong with her? She just wanted to help her and she was sure that her mother would also do the same.

 

“It is ok... I just worry about you...” She placed her right hand on the table, with the palm up, offering it to the dark haired.

 

“I don't need anyone to worry about me...” Sighed Hecate, pursing her lips when she saw the blonde's hand. It was then, realizing that she was asking permission to hold her hand, that Hecate knew her reaction had been excessive and had hurt Pippa. She did not hesitate to lengthen her own hand and carefully take the opposite’s one, weaving her fingers instantly. “I'm sorry... It's just that…”

 

“It’s okay, I get it, you're not used to anyone worrying about your and it can be quite uncomfortable and overwhelming...”

 

“Thank you for understanding.”

 

“... But I'm your friend, Hiccup, I care about you and I always will, so  If you ask me not to tell anything, I will not, but I will worry, and yes I will protect you whenever I can. Nothing you say or do will make that change, is that clear?” Pippa gave a squeeze in the girl’s hand, but fixed her eyes on hers.

 

“Yes, Pipsqueak...” She whispered, feeling guilty for worrying her. “And... Thanks for today, you didn't have to...”

 

“Of course I had to, you're my friend, Hecate, my best and dearest friend, and the nicest, kindest person I know. If those fools aren't able to get to know you before they start doing stupid things, maybe it's because they're missing bits of brain... I'm sure, if there's a zombie invasion, they'd ignore them because they won’t get anything out of them.”

 

That final comment ripped a brief, soft laugh from Hecate's throat, surprising both girls. It was the first time since they had known that the dark haired did something more than smiling in a very mild way.

 

“I like your laughter, you should do it more... One of these days, I'll attack you with tickle and you won't expect it, I'll catch you by surprise.”

 

“I dare you to do it, if you can.”

 

“Oh dear, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate has gone to Pippa's bakery... But did she told Headbroom? What do you think will happen? Yo can leave it in the comments if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, we keep going with the fluff to compensate miss Headbroom chapter and what is coming soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The afternoon had advanced almost idyllically, to the point that Hecate came to lose track of time. She tried everything that Mrs. Pentangle took and discovered, by Pippa's hand, that the sweets were not her thing, at most some elaborations with black chocolate and without too much sugar, with touches of citrus or nuts, nothing usual in a girl. When they finished their duties, the blonde took the opportunity to introduce the whole family to her friend, as well as to teach her how to make doughnuts. Actually, the last thing was summarized in Pippa giving orders and Hecate doing everything she said.

“Now you mix the eggs with the flour...” Tiptoeing to look over the shoulder of the brunette, she nodded satisfied while doing so “Now add some yeast.”

“Maybe you should do it, I'm not good at this...”

“What are you saying? You're doing great, Hiccup. If I ever marry someone when I'm older, it'll have to know how to make doughnuts.”

“Do you also want to get a doughnut for a ring?" Asked the brunette, mocking.

“Why? Are you looking for ideas yet?”

The only answer Pippa received was clearly flushed cheeks and a cloud of covering flour.

“Hecate Hardbroom, I can't believe you just did that! You were supposed to be the serious one in this relationship.”

“Well... Bearing in mind that now you look like a snowman, I'm still the serious one” quite relaxed and without erasing the smile that had been installed on her lips hours ago, she gave a gentle nudge on Pippa’s arm “What do I do now?”

“You are incorrigible... Finish adding yeast... Although I should make you clean me up.”

“Incorrigible? I was an educated and responsible girl until I met you, you're a terrible influence.”

“But I'm your terrible influence” sentenced Pippa, with a smile from ear to ear and obtaining an assent in response from the girl. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she dared to ask something that had been haunting her head all afternoon and that in a way she was afraid to do so. “Hiccup... Will not be angry who can not be named because you have not come home yet? I don't want you to have problems because of this.”

“You have nothing to worry about” the brunette turned to look her friend in the eye, trying to reflect on her own that everything was going well, before she went on. “She's out of town for some personal business and she won't be back till noon tomorrow, she won't know I'm late” with that, Pippa sighed relieved.

“So, you'll be home alone?”

“Yes, but it's not the first time, I'll be fine” and better than fine, she needed some time alone, resting, far from her mistress.

“And you... wouldn't you want to stay and sleep at home? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind and you can sleep in my bed, we can fit perfectly...” Without breathing, Pippa continued to give reasons why her friend should stay, without hearing what she was saying.

“Yes.”

“... And then I can walk you home tomorrow, we could also stay a while talking before going to sleep, or look at the stars, I know you love stars...”

“Ok.”

“... My mother cooks wonderfully, I'm sure you'll like dinner, I can ask her to do something special taking advantage of...” This time, Pippa could not continue talking because Hecate had finished by covering her mouth with one hand, looking quite serious compared to her previous smile.

“Pippa, I told you I will stay, you don't have to keep convincing me of anything.”

“Did you say yes? When...? Wait... You did say yes!” With a little shriek, she leaped and round her arms around the girl’s neck, completely happy. “It's going to be great, I promise you!”

“But all this is already perfect... I don't need anything else.”

“That's because you haven't seen anything yet... Start shaping the donuts, I'm going to tell Mom!” Before Hecate could open her mouth to protest, Pippa had already disappeared in search of her mother. With a sigh, the girl began to do what the blonde had ordered, giving different shapes to the mass because no one had reported that all donuts were, in general, round.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night passed with tranquility, being one of the happiest moments, if not the most, in Hecate’s life. She had never eaten such rich things as Mrs. Pentangle's food, nor had she had so much fun, nor had she been asked such trivial things as how was school going or whether she preferred sugar, milk, honey or lemon in tea... Everything was so new and overwhelming, that there came a time when the dark haired had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, where she spent a few minutes, preying on anxiety. The girl sat on the floor, leaning her back on the wall by the door and tried to think of anything else that made her stop hyperventilating, but wishing and saying were easier than doing.

Too many emotions, too many details... why should she have the life she had when there were people as good as the Pentangle? Why should she live with Headbroom and her father, being constantly abused? It was not fair, she also wanted someone to hug her as Margaret did with Pippa, someone who joked like Peter, or just ask what plans she had for the end of the school, much to be lacking yet. However, she had to get home early, without wasting time, endure horrible lessons, punishments and thousands of other things. She just wanted a family, someone who loved her and did not treat her like a piece of furniture that could be destroyed, someone who...

The door opened next to her, enough for someone to come in, shut it behind herself and sit down, resting her back against the door. Silently, the person who had entered passed an arm over the dark haired’s shoulders and drew her against her body, until she had left her head on her breast.

“Come on, just breathe with me Hiccup” Pippa took a deep breath, keeping a steady pace “Just breathe” she did not ask questions, she merely breathed, one time after another, until her friend stopped trembling, till the contrary followed her pace. She left some caresses on her arm and led her free hand to Hecate’s pale cheek, stroking gently too. “Take air and let it go, come on, breathe... Breathe with me” once she felt that the brunette was breathing properly for a while, she spoke again. “Here you are, very well Hiccup” she left a little kiss on her hair, smiling. “When you left, I was a little worried... Then I thought maybe this was all too much, that maybe you weren't ready... I should have thought of that before, I'm sorry.”

“No... It's not your fault Pipsqueak, you couldn't have known” her shoulders still trembled a little but feeling the arms of Pippa around her and having her head attached to her chest, being able to hear her heartbeat, comforted her a lot. “I... I don't understand how you can know how I feel... You always know how to help me, how to make me feel good, when I need a hug or being alone... How..? How do you do it?”

“I don't do it in any way, I just know it. It must be something of best friends, I'm sure of it” always smiling, Pippa moved the thumb over her friend's cheek to dry some tears that began to fall “I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever need it, I'll always be here.”

The brunette nodded, but said nothing more, simply staying in that position until a few soft blows on the bathroom door overturned them both.

“Is everything okay, darlings?” Hecate recognized Margaret's voice, as well as a certain tone of concern.

“Yes, mom, we're just talking about girls stuff” Pippa's response was swift and seemed to convince the woman.

“Well, then hurry the talk if you want to eat dessert, or you’ll have to choose between that or go to the roof to stargaze.”

“We’ll be in a minute” the blonde sounded convinced, though she stared at her friend with questioning eyes.

Hecate nodded and separated from the other girl enough to be able to stand up slowly and rigidly. Pippa didn’t he ask about it and the dark haired could only thank her for it. As much as her friend thought it was something that was due simply to the friendship they kept, for Hecate was something special and unique, like everything that Pippa did for her. They both came out of the bathroom, as if nothing had happened, they took their tea cups and drank them quickly before going up to the roof. Pippa had kept some biscuits on a napkin she left between them, once they lay down on the floor.

Staring at the stars, Hecate began to talk about the space, naming the constellations and their meanings, blushing when Pippa looked at her in awe and expressed her fascination for everything she knew and how much she liked hearing her speak. They spent a couple of hours like this, quiet, relaxed, forgetting everything around them, until again Margaret called to tell them it was time to go to bed. With a yawn, they both nodded and followed the woman to Pippa's room.

Hecate used the bathroom to change clothes and put on a pair of trousers and a long-sleeved shirt of a soft pink tone. The girl, again, thanked Pippa her choice of clothes with a glance, as she left the bathroom. She hadn't told her, but she knew it and understood it, she respected that she didn't want to tell her and that she didn't want her to see her like that. Feeling the menacing pangs of tears in her eyes and the itching that they caused, she got into bed and dedicated a warm and sincere smile to Pippa, before yawning.

“Good night, Pipsqueak.”

“Good night, Hiccup.” Pippa Extended a hand to catch one of the others, smiling somewhat more to see that her friend did not stray “Sweet dreams.”

For the first time since she was a baby, Hecate slept quietly and without nightmares, having nothing, beyond the wounds on her body, to disturb or torment her. Pippa was like a magical amulet that protected her from nightmares, she had no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comment is appreciated, as well as suggestions and corrections or things I could improve. Thank you so much for reading, I hope this story and the following chapters won't let you down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I was writting was too long and I had to divide it in two, hope you like it and comments are always welcome.

The first time they spent the afternoon and evening together was something Hecate was never going to forget. At first everything had been overwhelming, new and strange, but as the years went by, it became more and more common. Every time Broomhead was absent from the city for one night, Hecate and Pippa used to spend as much time as they could together, almost always at the bakery.

Hecate could never go to any of her friend's birthday parties and, although she told her that it was alright and that she understood, the dark haired always searched some way to compensate the blonde. Similarly, as Hecate could never celebrate her birthday, nor did she want due to the fact that it coincided with the date of her mother's death, Pippa decided a new day to do it, one that coincided with a weekend in which Hecate's aunt was out of the city every year.

The years passed, the girls taking advantage of the absence of Broomhead to be able to have moments of tranquility, which were increasingly minor. The more they grew and the more the date when the school would end, the more concerned the dark haired looked; something Pippa didn't overlook. It was for this reason that one day, a week after her sixteenth birthday, knowing that the one that could not be named would not be at the city, the blonde did everything possible to convince Hecate to stay and sleep at home again. Unable to deny her anything, the other teenager could not do anything other than access the petition.

Hecate appreciated being able to spend some time alone with her friend, although in recent months she had begun to realize things that it was better to just bury. Every day that passed, it was impossible not to stay spellbound contemplating the beauty of Pippa, as her features had changed over time, how she was more beautiful every day. It was a difficult thing, especially when she felt that her stomach was stirring every time they looked in the eye or the blonde caught her looking at her and smiled... Surely the best thing would be to bury all that, so it would hurt less. Her time in that world was exhausted, her time with Pippa was ending and there was nothing that could prevent that, her family would not allow it. Anyway, before any of that happened, she had a gift for the blonde, something she had kept so close to her heart that being someone else wouldn't even have thought about it. But it was not another person, it was Pippa, and Hecate could not think of anyone better than her to have it, besides, it did justice to her.

Something that had not changed in all the time, it was the behavior of the other students towards the dark haired, although they had tried again to be "friends" of Pippa when they saw she was the second best of the class and the prettiest one, by which the majority sighed. However, the frustration was general when she ignored them because she only had eyes for Hecte.

 

* * *

 

 

That day, it was a furious look of the blonde what made "the group of mononeuronal idiots ", as she had named them years ago and so they had stayed, leave Hecate in peace, taunts and throwing of objects included. The dark haired, dedicated a look of gratitude to her friend, accompanied by a slight curve in the corner of her lips, only appreciable for the young woman.

After class, they both left the last and walked without a hurry to the bakery. Margaret excused her daughter from the obligations she had in the family business every time she warned her that her best friend would spend the afternoon there with her. But still, they both helped the woman in the kitchen -which allowed both Pentangle to discover the incredible hand that the dark haired had for the kitchen, especially for the sweets. Occasionally, Margaret had to clearing or nudge her daughter to stop looking spellbound at the other teenager, unable to prevent a smirk from being drawn on her own lips as she watched the behavior of both teenagers. They were completely blind... But the woman trusted that perhaps eventually everything would be in her place, that both would see what was so obvious to her and probably to the rest of the world. If not… Well, she would help them. However, the woman had noticed some things over the years, things Pippa had not told her, but she was sure she should know.

 

When both arrived at the bakery, they went to the back room, Pippa with a big smile and Hecate with a relaxed expression that only showed when she entered that place.

"Good afternoon, mama!"

“Good afternoon, dear, good afternoon, Hecate dear, how are you?”

“Good afternoon, very well thank you, and you?” As it was customary, Hecate's voice was a timid and cautious whisper, as if her words could infuriate the woman.

“I'm wonderful... I have a few masses resting, you can start with your homework and I will warn you when they are ready” with a warm smile, the woman almost threw them at the table they had already adopted.

The afternoon went quietly, first the homework, then some snack, to end up helping the woman in the kitchens of the bakery. At one point, Pippa had to temporarily leave her friend in the back room to attend the counter, showing her ease of dealing with everyone. Taking advantage of the moment alone with the dark haired, something that happened very seldom, Margaret placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk for a minute, dear?"

“Yes, of course. It's all right? I... Have I done something wrong?” Suddenly petrified, Hecate fixed her gaze on the mass she was finishing to shape, holding her breath.

“Oh no, of course not... I just wanted to ask you one thing now that Pippa is gone” the woman gave a gentle grip on the young girl's arm, trying to soothe her with a smile until she saw her breathing again. “In fact, there are several questions, of different subjects and they are personal... But there are some things I'd like to know or clarify. Is it okay if we have tea?”

After swallowing, the teenager assumed that there was no choice but to nod. She was afraid of what the elder wanted to know, but at the same time felt that after what the Pentangle had done for her during all those years, it was the least she could do. Margaret led the girl to the table and arranged a tray of biscuits before serving the tea in two cups and prepared it according to the taste of each, then, she took a seat in the chair next to the girl. Hecate interlaced her hands and placed them on her own lap, trying to breathe deep and keep her appearance calm, thanking the women's attempts to appear warm.

“I don't know what's going to make you feel more uncomfortable, honey, so I'll start with the one that worries me the most... We met a few years ago, when you came to the bakery with Pippa. I've been watching you all that time and not even in summer I've seen you wear something other than long sleeves, trousers and dresses, turtleneck... I have also seen how my daughter behaves and how you usually react to anyone else's contact except hers. And you always say you're okay, I've never seen you complain or say no to anything, even things I doubt you really wanted to do." They were not questions, they were affirmations, thought Hecate. She could also see where the woman was going with those words, so she was strained and tried to hide against the chair, stopping only to feel of pain going all over her back. “I 'm not going to ask you to tell me everything that's going on in your house, but I would like to know if there is anything we can do for you, whatever... You could stay with us if you wanted to” Margaret put aside the cup of tea to extend her hands to those of the young woman, seeing how she had been sticking her fingernails to the palms so far. “I know it's hard to talk about these things and you don't have to, but I did want you to know that you have us here for anything, especially Pippa” she gave a gentle squeeze to the teenager’s hands, reinforcing her words. “I really don't understand what kind of monster could hurt an angel like you...”

“I...” Hecate looked down, unable to say anything and struggling to contain her tears. “Thank you, Margaret...” With a whisper and a quick movement, the girl took a hand to her cheek whipping a tear.

“You have nothing to thank, honey. Now, as for the second topic...” The expression of the woman changed completely, even a smile was presented on her lips, but she did not let go of the teen’s hand. “I'd like to know what your intentions are with my daughter.”

“My intentions?" Confused, and with all the innocence of the world, Hecate frowned, thoughtful. "I thought I'd stay for dinner, go up to the roof as usual, give her a birthday present and go to sleep... I mean, if there are no clouds hiding the stars”

Margaret's laughter at those words did nothing but confuse the dark haired.

“I can't imagine anyone better than you for my daughter... That's what I meant... You like her, and she likes you. I've been seeing how your friendship has been changing for a while... Although, in fact I think it is something that was always so...”

The woman's expression changed a little when she saw the reaction of the minor, who seemed that she wanted to cry again. She thought that, approaching the issue openly, Hecate would find it easier to take a step forward in it, but there was something that was not right.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me, my dear.”

“I… I c-can’t… You wouldn't understand...” Though she wasn't crying yet, the teenager's voice seemed completely broken, as if they were talking about the worst crime.

"I promise I won't judge you, whatever it is, you can tell me" the woman sounded more secure than she was, hiding her concern.

"B-but… Okay..." She swallowed again, trying to breathe deep and disguise her tremor. “M-my father... W-When I... It is that...” She took air again, trying to ignore the tears that began to roll down her cheeks, annoyed by it. “W-when the year ends, I will leave the city... M-My father has spoken with a friend of his... Years ago... He will marry me the day I turn eighteen...” It was hard for her to find the words to explain herself, aware that it would be difficult to understand. “I have little time here and I just want to spend it with Pippa... I'll probably never see her again…” After those words, sobs escaped her throat, as tears began to roll uncontrollably through her face. Even when she felt the arms of Margaret around her, she managed to calm down, although for the first time she allowed herself to be hug and relaxed in the arms of another person who was not Pippa.

“Shhhh, take it easy, let it all go” with the arms around the teenager and having stuck her against her own body, she cradled the young girl, letting her cry as much as she needed.

Margaret did not know what to say about it... In fact, she wasn't even completely sure that she understood the girl well. Would she leave the town at the end of the year? Was she going to marry someone? Did she even know that person? Why would she marry someone being so young? Why did her father decide that when it was something exclusively from the teenager’s life? She had too many questions, and although she suspected and feared some of the answers, she said nothing more about it. It was clear that Hecate was not well, that the conversation had affected her much more than the elder had imagined; she couldn't just sit idly by, but she had no idea of what else to do.

A few minutes passed until the dark haired could calm down. After breathing deep a few times, she issued a whisper, serious enough to be taken seriously, but so broken as to shatter the heart of the woman.

“Pippa cannot find out... If she does, she will want to do something and there is nothing she can do... Besides, I know she'll be upset or sad. I don't want her to be, she has a beautiful smile that could light the whole planet if she needed to... I want her to be happy, to be fine and in good spirits the time I have left... And I don't want to hurt her, not until I can’t help it. I'd never forgive myself for hurting her, I know I won’t be able to do anything when the time comes, but until then Pippa doesn't have to suffer...” Hecate stopped, thoughtful for a few seconds. “I... I... I care about your daughter, she's my best friend and the most important person of my life... The last thing I want is...”

“I understand" Margaret did not really do it, she could not understand what kind of person would do something like that to that creature, but she did comprehend the feeling of needing to protect Pippa from everything. She appreciated infinitely that Hecate would not want to hurt her, but she was not willing to let things be without doing anything. She'd figure something out. After one last soft squeeze, the woman let her go and looked her in the eye, still serious “I will not tell her anything, but I think you should, you may end up doing more damage than you think...”

“I...” She sighed heavily, looking for the right words, but without being able to find them. “I should never have become friends with Pippa” she whispered, with her head bowed down.

Both women raised their heads when they heard a tray fall to the ground. Hecate had just the time to turn and see a pink blur running towards the staircase connecting the bakery with the house of the Pentangle.

 

 _To be continued_...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter there are mentions to phisical wounds and child abuse.

Hecate murmured a curse, then an apology, and finally ran out trying to follow Pippa. Hecate didn't want her friend to hear any of that, she didn't even know how much she heard. She ran as fast as he could, as much as her wounds — much more severe when Headbroom left the city, to make sure she couldn't leave the house —allowed her to. By the time she stopped in front of the closed door of Pippa's room, it was quite difficult for her to breathe, so she stood at least a minute to catch her breath. She felt her whole body burning, how some wounds had opened again, but none of that could be compared to the fear she felt for what her friend could think of her.

The knuckles of the dark haired gently beat the wood, but no response was obtained from the inside. Keeping her own breath and paying enough attention, she could hear sobs smothered against a blanket or pillow. She tried to open the door, but it was locked with a latch. That was not a problem for the teenager, even less so if she knew that her friend was on the other side and that she was crying, so she took air and focused on making the door open, hoping not to explain afterwards. Once inside the room, Hecate closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed not knowing exactly what to do. The room was almost dark, except for the little sunlight that was still coming through the window. Pippa was lying in bed, buried under a blanket of an intense pink color, trembling with every sob. Since she did not have much more options, Hecate ended up lying next to Pippa and surrounding her with her arms, limiting herself to a slight grimace of pain when she was stirred up as a protest. Three failed attempts later, the blonde had turned, hugged her friend and started to cry with her head buried in the dark haired’s chest.

"I didn't mean that..." She emitted in a tentative unspecified murmur.

“You told my mother that you should never have become my friend!” The cry was half-drowned against the other girl.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" Hecate almost seemed relieved.

"Of course I'm worried! You're my best friend and you don't even want to be my friend! What have I done wrong? Tell me, please, I will do anything to fix it." It was then when despair was much more remarkable than the fury in Pippa's voice.

"You have nothing to fix, Pipsqueak, you have done nothing wrong." With the right hand, the dark haired began to leave soft caresses on the girl’s back. “I 'm the one who's wrong.”

“You've done nothing bad... Just… Why don't you want to be my friend?”

“Yes, I have... And that's... Complicated.”

“Hiccup, please... You can trust me, I promise I won't do or say anything stupid.” Pippa separated her face enough that the other girl could see, despite the dim light, her red swollen eyes for having been weeping, at the same time as one of her most adorable looks.

“If not... If I had never been your friend... I never... I would never have ended up falling in love with you…” The last sentence was said so low and so broken, that she was not even sure whether she had said it aloud or had been her imagination.

After a few seconds of surprise, with the blonde still trying to assimilate that it was not a dream and that Hecate really had told her ‘that’, the dark haired reacted by separating a bit from her friend trying to find the words so she could apologize and run home. Then, Pippa decided to break her promise and do the stupidest thing, at the same time as the logiest in her mind, that she could think about. Actually, she was thinking about doing it for a very long time.

She leaned forward, keeping her firm grip on Hecate's waist, stopping only when her lips were pressed against her own. At first it was a strange situation, the dark haired reacted several seconds later and only when her friend was about to lie back and drop countless different excuses. The kiss was awkward and new for them both, but it only improvied as time passed, sometimes they clashed their noses, sometimes their teeth, sometimes both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. But after the first came many other kisses, each one better than the previous one and only being interrupted when they needed to recover the breath.

Both teenagers had lost track of time, the kisses were becoming more intense and passionate with every second that passed, until it was Hecate who used her tongue to ask the permission of the blonde, who did not hesitate a second and opened her lips to allow the access, letting escape a little groan when she felt Hecate’s tongue playing with hers.

Pippa raised her free hand to the neck of the girl, feeling a sudden need to touch every possible inch of skin, but it was not until she took her hand to the back of Hecate’s dress that she tightened, cut the kiss and used one of her hands to hold the blonde’s and keep it from keep going. The breaths of both had reached a frantic pace, their chests rising and falling agitated, but not even the shortage of light could hide the fear in the eyes of the dark haired.

"Let me see it." Pippa breathed in a whisper, again very close to the lips of the taller girl.

"No... I... I’ts...”

"Trust me, please."

And she could never say no to her, despite of how afraid she was of what Pippa could think, nor how ashamed she felt thinking about someone else seeing her that way, nor how much terror produced the way in which her friend could react... She couldn't deny her anything. Hecate nodded and got on her knees in bed, waiting for Pippa to imitate her and then turning her back, and with it giving her permission. The blonde's hands trembled, so she had to pose them on the shoulders of Hecate for a few seconds, before mustering enough courage to continue. She took a deep breath and lowered the zipper of the dress slowly to the base of the back of the dark haired.

The first thing she noticed was a strong metallic smell, then, when her eyes managed to deviate from the nape of Hecate to her back, were the irregularities in this. Pippa carefully drew the fabric of the dress sideways, exposing the pale skin of his friend... Well, there was barely an inch of visible skin between the countless wounds that roamed her back, all recent. Pippa did not see a single scar, but it is not that the amount of lacerations allowed her to, just as the blood coming out of them. "They are open" thought the blonde, then remember that surely Hecate had run after her and that it could have contributed to the state of her back.

“I… I am sorry… Really… Just wait a minute, mom has a very good remedy for cuts, I'll take a little.” Before she could protest, the blonde had run out.

Hecate sighed, nervously, as she waited. She was still turned back, she hadn't seen her friend's reaction, she didn't know what she thought or what she would want to do, but she was scared, so scared... When Pippa came back and closed the door behind her, she approached the brunette to face her, first gave her a tender kiss on her lips, then surrounded her and turned her attention to her back.

“Lie down, it'll be easier.” Her voice sounded serious and cold, also worried... It wasn’t the voice Hecate wanted to remember when she left. Pippa was angry, she guessed. “If I hurt you, tell me, at first it stings, but it will pass… I never had… Sorry.”

Upon receiving an assent in response and seeing that Hecate did what she asked for, she removed her dress a little more, making the blonde smile sadly. How could anyone hurt someone like her Hiccup? She did not understand how that filthy old woman was capable, nor why Hecate did not flee or stay with her at home, though she had already explained that her father would ruin the life of the whole Pentangle family if necessary. But it wasn't fair. Nothing in her friend's life was.

With utmost care, Pippa began to spread the green and doughy ointment on the wounds, taking special care in the deeper ones. With the state in which Hecate was, Pippa wondered how it was that she was not screaming in pain, that she did not cry or complain, but then she realized she would surely have suffered that kind of aggression for years and, however cruel it was, she might already be used to it. Pippa tried to avoid tears, that had already begun to roll silently down her cheeks, fell on the back of the dark haired. Pippa stopped her hands when she saw a different mark on Hecate’s shoulder, one so similar to a bite. When she raised the right hand to pose it on it, she noticed and saw how each and every one of the muscles of the teenager’s body tightened, then she began to think.

After seeing those wounds, what could be so horrible as to achieve that reaction in Hecate? She only had a vague idea, one too cruel to be on her mind, but that she suspected in the deep of her heart. The main problem was that the way to prove it was not exactly polite, but she knew that the brunette would never answer the truth if she asked… And she needed to know, she needed to do something. Pippa withdrew her hand from that mark, but she took it to the lower part of her friend's thigh, slowly rising and guiding her hand towards the inner face. Seeing that this time, Hecate tightened, but did nothing to move or stray, made Pippa stop and completely withdrew her hand, while the last pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting into her mind.

"I'm going to kill her." It was a whisper, but the freezing up and seriousness that housed, caused the dark haired to put her hair at the end.

Hecate had never expected that her friend could deduce something like that, she thought she had done a better job hiding any clue, but it seemed that it had not been enough. However, she did not intend to let the blonde do anything so foolish, reckless and dangerous. Difficultly, she rejoined, until sitting in bed and looking right at Pippa in the eyes. Hecate extended her hands to take the teenager’s and looked at her with the same seriousness to the eyes.

“Listen to me Pentangle, you will not do anything or say anything to anyone, that witch is more twisted and dangerous than you imagine and all you will do is put yourself in danger.” When he saw that Pippa did not seem less determined to act, she chose to change her argument. “Pipsqueak, listen to me well because I will only say this once… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you know it, I can't let you put yourself in danger or endanger your family for some nonsense.”

"Nonsense?! For the love of the goddess Hecate! She has abused you, has... She...” Finally, something broke inside Pippa. She began to cry again, with strength and despair, unable to speak or express in words what she felt. Hecate embraced her, clutching her arms with all the strength she had in her state, as Margaret had done with her that afternoon, and Pippa herself so many times before, allowing her to let all go. It passed a long time until the blonde could say something coherent. “I need to… I can't just do nothing... It's not fair.”

“If you don't do it for you, do it for me... Please.” That Pippa knew, it was the first time she had heard her friend beg for something and she seemed so broken and desperate that she couldn't say no. She silently nodded. “Thank you...” She only got a whine and another sob for answer, so she tried to change the subject. “By the way, I brought you your birthday present, but I'll give it to you after dinner.”

From experience, Hecate knew that Pippa was looking forward at any possible gift she made to her, almost like a little girl, but at that time, she only managed to get the teen grip stronger.

And so they stayed for at least an hour, until they heard a female voice calling them for dinner. At that time, Pippa reacted by hopping, because she had forgotten everything around them, everything but Hecate, besides that her back was full of ointment.

While Hecate waited sitting on the bed, the blonde went to find something to remove the cream and clean the rest of her friend's back, returning a couple of minutes later. As she passed a paper with all the care of the world, thus removing the pasta, now turned to brown, the pale skin of Hecate was revealed, without leaving behind it not a single mark that there had been a single wound before. Pippa looked at the result fascinated and incredulous, without understanding how such a large and serious amount of wounds had been healed so quickly. Her mother had used that remedy for some cuts that she, her brother or Margaret herself had got before, but none very serious or deep, so Pippa had never given it a greater importance. But now, seeing the back of Hecate in a perfect condition, that seemed like magic to her.

“This is...”

"We have to go to dinner before your mother worries, let’s go.”

Hecate seemed not to have noticed that the wounds were gone, or she would be as surprised as herself, right? Maybe she was in shock for all that had happened... That should be it. Or at least that was the justification that gave Pippa to all this as she passed a wet towel down her back to leave it clean, then she lift the zipper of the dress and stood up.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner passed normally, or at least with the normality of the dinners when Hecate stayed at Pentangle's. Margaret did not get any inappropriate issues, just as Peter spent jokes all the time, including some insinuations that made Hecate began to understand some things that she didn’t before the time she had spent with Pippa in her room before, things that ended up making Hecate blush. After finishing the tea, Pippa warned that they would go up to the roof, took Hecate's wrist and practically dragged her out of the dining room and upwards. Since they had left the room they both seemed to have put on a mask, Pippa returning to her wide and characteristic smile, Hecate to her distant seriousness that only disappeared when the blonde looked at her and she could not do more than dedicate a small and shy smile to her. It, Pippa had realized, was something Hecate always did… She never talked about her personal life, she always avoided things and she always, always, used a mask to hid herself behind… Even when Pippa was there. It hurt, it hurt but she could understand it.

For a while, everything that had happened that afternoon was left behind, even when both were lying on a blanket, or when Pippa sought to stick to Hecate in search of some heat. The dark haired encircled the teen's shoulders with one arm, distractedly stroking the other’s arm, who, between surprised and enchanted by the behavior of her friend, moved enough to leave a kiss in the corner of her lips and another on her lips.

"I remember you said something of a gift, Hiccup." And there she was, the adorable stew and the enlightened gaze which Hecate so much needed to see.

“Hm... Maybe... But it's going to cost you more than a cute mug.”

"It's not faaaaiiiiiir! It's supposed to be my gift.” She pursed her lips, grimacing again, and reacted quickly when she saw the intentions of the dark haired, turning her head so the kiss she was going to give her, ended on her cheek instead on her lips. “Oh no, no gift, no more kissing.”

“You are horrible, Pippa Pentangle.”

“I know I am, but pleeeeaseeeee.” Totally contrary to her previous threat, this time the blonde began to distribute kisses on the face of the young woman.

“Okay... Although it is nothing big or colorful... I don't even know if you're going to like it.” Hecate put her hand in one of the pockets of her dress and pulled out a small package, wrapped carefully in black silk. It seemed rather a relic than a gift

“Anything you give to me is special, even if it's not big or colorful... You didn't even have to do it.” After leaving one last kiss on her lips, she moved a little, so she could remove the fabric carefully way.

Between the black silk crease there was a golden chain that held a pentangle-shaped pendant of the same golden color. It seemed entirely new, but there was something in Hecate's gaze that told Pippa that it was personal to her, though she had no idea why, until she heard her speak.

“It was my mother's... It was one of the few things that I have from her. I also have her diary and from what I read in she loved Greek mythology and the stars... Did you know that the pentangle has its origin in the star Alfa Canis Maioris and Egyptian mythology? Its five points represent the five elements according to the Pythagoreans: spirit, water, air, fire and earth... According to some cultures, it is a protection amulet, moreover, the gold also multiplies its power and gives a certain range.” Hecate began to explain, talking without breathing —something Pippa knew that meant she was very nervous and that she didn’t feel comfortable about the subject—, and speaking about her mother for the first time since she had stopped asking her father about her at six.

Pippa heard everything the dark haired said with fascination, as every time she talked about something that she was passionate about. She had never believed her friend an occult enthusiast or anything that could not be demonstrated scientifically, but it would have been stupid if she had not supposed that Hecate knew everything about anything. Finally, when she finished explaining the story and symbology of the pendant, Pippa kissed her on the lips and offered it back, unable to accept it.

“I can't keep it, Hiccup... It was your mother's and I know how much that means to you.”

“That's exactly why I want you to have it. I am sure that if I had known her, she would have told me to give it to someone important to me, someone who knew I would care for her and someone I wanted to protect... And I can't think of anyone but you, Pipsqueak. Besides, you'll have something to remember me by when I'm gone and so I'll know you're never going to forget me.” With a small and warm smile, she closed the blonde's hand around the pendant, reaffirming her words. “Please tell me that you will keep it and take care of it, even if only to keep me quiet knowing that you will have a protective talisman.”

“But...” Pippa sighed, not very sure, but nodded. “Okay... Although I didn't think you were a superstitious woman… And you have to promise me that you will never leave alone, okay? You will never go”

"I am not... Superstitious" She remarkably lowered her voice, to make it a whisper hardly identifiable. “It's just that any protection seems to me to be little when it comes to you… And I promise you I will never leave you willingly.” She muttered, knowing that it was be half a lie, but half the truth. Anyway, it seemed enough to Pippa.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Hiccup, it's not like I am making enemies every day or something like that... But I really appreciate you worry about me, thank you very much." Smiling, she bowed to kiss her, and remained kissing her for a good while, until they needed to breath. When both of them were separate, with the agitated breaths, Pippa offered her the pendant. “Could you…?

Hecate accepted the pendant and sat down, while the blonde turned to give her back. Pippa fastened his golden locks as she could, while the girl passed the chain around her neck and adjusted it. A small shiver ran through her body when she felt a chaste kiss on her neck, but instead of complaining, she only outlined a wide smile and turned to look at the dark haired.

"How does it fit me?"

“Any word from any dictionary nor language would be insufficient to describe you, to describe it... It looks perfect on you, like you.”

“Aww, you're such a romantic, aren’t you?” Pippa surrounded the teenager's neck with her arms and leaned forward, until her lips rubbed against Hecate’s. “Thank you very much for this, Hiccup, it’s the best birthday present in the world.” And, after those words, the distance between the two disappeared and her lips returned to join, sweetly and letting each one feel the other’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are lovely and appreciated. Tahnk you so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying my story.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @hicsqueak-incorrect-quotes


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having updated before, I've been busy with university and then the beginning of the summer.
> 
> My idea for this chapter was not this one, but I thought it would be more interesting if I leave some unknowns open for the moment and I'll give the answers later. That's why I have taken a bit longer to update, because this was not what I had written at first.
> 
> Without further ado, here we go with the chapter, I hope you like it, even if it is short.

Thirteen years could seem like little time to anyone, but for Mildred they were quite a goal. She was still twelve and her mother didn't seem especially enthusiastic about the idea of her growing older... Of course, she didn't seem too excited about her own existence either. She was always scolding and punishing her for everything, she wouldn't let her know the rest of the family and she always seemed angry with the girl. Mildred, for her part, did everything she could to improve, to get better grades, to be a better student, a great daughter... But it seemed that only her babysitter could appreciate that.

 

Mildred loved her mother very much, yes, but with whom she really felt a strong bond was with Julie; after all, it had been the blonde who had practically raised her. Her father completely ignored her and her mother was not especially good with children. Although Mildred had her suspicions that there was something wrong with her, as if someone had taken a piece of heart from her and did not want to give it back to her, besides, it was clear she didn’t love her father. That's why she was trying to do her best, so that even if it was difficult, Hecate could love her anyway.

 

The family had moved back to the house where Mrs. Hardbroom had grown up, as her husband had important matters to attend to at the site. Since the decision had been made, the woman seemed more upset and sharper than usual, as if she knew that a great catastrophe was coming. Julie herself seemed concerned about her boss's condition, which kept Mildred from eschewing and allowing her mind to fire countless ideas in different directions.

 

 

After much insistence, Mildred had managed to convince her mother to go for a walk, although she seemed to constantly insist that she should spend more time with her babysitter, as if that were more important than doing it herself. Perhaps her efforts were not enough, perhaps Hecate could never love her at all, not like those women who she saw while walking, who played and laughed with their children. She wasn't asking that much either, was she? With a deep sigh, the girl raised her head, to meet the gaze of her progenitor, who seemed to observe her quite lost, as if trying to understand her or guess what was going through the girl’s head. Mildred knew how to take an opportunity when she saw it, and her mother only looked at her like that when she felt guilty about, in effect, not being able to understand her. So the girl smiled and said in a cheerful voice.

 

“It's time to snack and Maud told me there was a place nearby that was great." Putting her most adorable face was enough for Julie to look at Hecate with a similar one and the dark-haired had no choice but to accept. Despite her thirties, she seemed much older and too serious for that age.

 

“I wonder if miss Spellbody does more than just gastronomic tourism when she travels... Where is that place?” With an inking eyebrow, she awaited the girl's answer, while Julie smiled satisfied; were it not for her help, she would be unable to handle Mildred... Well, more than now.

 

“It's this way!”

 

Showing a happy smile, the girl took the hands of the two adults and began dragging them through the city streets, dodging children, adults and some outside shop counters. The streets of the city were teeming with life and color, which made the girl wonder to what extent Hecate's childhood might have been so bad as to have become that dark and sad, even growing in a place as beautiful as it… And why did she get angry when father told her they would spend time there. People seemed very kind, even though no one greeted them, not even the dark-haired, didn't she have any friends there? She was sure her mom did, but she hadn't seen them yet... Mildred was determined to investigate as much as she could about her mother, there was no doubt. For the time being, though, she would try all the places Maud had recommended her to eat, as long as she let her do it.

 

Mildred stopped in front of the bakery, but not because she didn't want to come in, but because Hecate seemed to have root into the floor. The girl tilted her head, amid confused and curious, the brunette watched the woman for a few seconds, then looked at Julie for help. When the woman had something in her head, not even Ada—the housekeeper and the only person able to reason with Hecate—could do something about it.

 

“Ma'am, are you all right?” Julie's worried expression only increased by not getting an answer.

 

“Mom?” Mildred had let go of the blonde's hand to approach the other woman and take the one that was free. She had no problem in using her millennial techniques to convince anyone of anything, although the most she got was for the dark-haired woman was to look at her in silence, with eyes wide open but as if she wasn't seeing her, not really. “Are you all right, mom? If you're not, we can go home, I'm not that hungry either. Besides, I'm sure Ada's making something rich for dinner.”

 

“No...” It had been several seconds before the word left her lips. Then, Hecate cleaned her throat and did her best to look indifferent; although the other two were so used to seeing her try to lie and pretend to be all right, that they resigned themselves to pretending she had succeeded. “Come on, we're already here, it would be unacceptable just to go back home.”

 

“You sure? We can come back another day... Or never.” The girl tried to give her a chance, but the woman was stubborn as she was alone.

 

“No, come on young lady. I'm sure you and miss Hubble are hungry... And the Goddess frees me from meddling between you two and a cookie." It was a whisper, but it was still a joke... And Hecate never made jokes, not unless something was wrong.

 

But none argued anything, instead, Mildred resumed her previous action and, releasing one of her mother’s hands, dragged her back inside the bakery this time. Julie followed them within walking distance, trying to disguise the smile the girl's illusion provoked. It was the first time she was in that city, but she was beginning to feel which was the reason for Hecate's reaction, especially given what she knew about her and what Ada herself had warned her.

 

“Have you seen how many things there are? How can anyone choose? Look, Mom! Those cakes look like your watch!” Mildred seemed much more cheerful since she had started looking at the counter, pointing one thing after another. “They have even chocolate animals!”

 

“Pure chocolate with nuts, in fact.” Said a cheerful, sweet voice, as the woman who owned it left the room behind the counter, pulling the curtain away and looking directly at the girl, ignoring the two adults without looking at them. “Though most kids don't usually like the taste... Tell me, what kind of chocolate do you like? We have almost everything, so you just have to say it.” With a smile from ear to ear, the blonde made a gesture that englobed the entire counter. After that, she placed a blond lock that had escaped from her tail behind her ear; she was wearing a pink dress above the knee, heels of the same color and a white apron with light pink details, her hair was dressed in a ponytail and her collarbone was adorned by a pentangle necklace.

 

“Well... I really like milk chocolate, cookies... Oh, chocolate chip cookies! And the doughnuts! But mom never lets me eat all of that together” again, Mildred looked over the pastries, thoughtfully. “How can people choose a few things? I mean, all of it look so good.”

 

“She should be a very good mom is she cares that much for you… And choosing is complicated, no doubt, but I'll give you some advice: close your eyes and pick one random treat, whichever your instinct tells you." Still oblivious to the women and to the fixed gaze of a particular one, the pastry chef smiled at the girl again.

 

“Ok... Then...” She closed her eyes and walked the counter with one hand extended, before pointing to a random candy. It was a pink Halloween-themed doughnut: cauldrons, brooms, witch hats...

 

The choice brought out a little laugh to Julie and eventually caused Pippa to look up and repair the two women, one blonde and one brunette, about thirty years old... In fact, the pastry chef knew the exact age of the second one. Her expression remained serious and indifferent, her posture stretched and tense, her clothes completely black, except for the watch that hung around her neck. The girl was right when she had said that one of Pippa’s cakes resembled that watch, they were inspired by it.

 

“Those manners, Mildred” whispered the brunette with an authoritarian tone.

 

“You're still as strict as ever I see, Hecate.” The woman's voice had lost all sweetness and kindness, becoming somewhat cold and dry. Somehow, she wasn’t surprise to see her old friend as a tutor now, it suited her.

 

“Pippa..." It took a lot of effort to get to say something, because she felt a lump in her throat that was partially reflected in her face.

 

“Good afternoon, Hecate." Despite the attempt at formality, the blonde didn't look the same as she did a few seconds ago.

 

“Good afternoon... You look very... Pink." She didn't know what to say, what was she supposed to say? All Hecate wanted to do was run out of there.

 

“Haven’t you been keeping up with the lady’s trend?” The smile returned to the blonde's lips, but it was remarkably false. "Black is so last-century…”

 

“Vanity is very unbecoming of a businesswoman...”

 

“But along with pink, not against the law.” Pippa did her best to limit that fake smile of superiority to her old friend, resuming her cheerful tone and sincere smile as she addressed Mildred again. “So, do you fancy that doughnut, honey?”

 

“Yes...” Mildred frowned, confused about that conversation between the two women. Was she her mom’s friend? She doesn’t look like that, she looked more like an ex, but did her mom have ex’s? She had thought she had been married forever but after looking at them and hearing the way they looked at each other, the different theories in her head had multiplied and expanded considerably. Obviously the know each other, but why did they seem to hate each other so much? “Ah... This… Good afternoon, miss, forgive my manners.”

 

“You don't have to apologize for that, we are not living in the last century. But good afternoon to you too. I'm Pippa Pentangle, owner of the bakery.” She reached out to the girl, deliberately ignoring Hecate after her own comment.

 

“Mildred Hardbroom, it’s a pleasure.” Had that woman just call her mother old-fashioned?! Could someone do that? Well, she was used, and pretty angry about, the way her grandfather and that old scary woman talked to her mom when they visited, but the rest of the people seemed to be scared of her or something and were always super respectful… She really needed to call Maud and Enid, they needed to discover what was happening. The girl raised her hand to shake the woman’s, though it seemed as if she had just been thrown a bucket of ice water. “Are you all right, Miss Pentangle?”

 

“I couldn’t be better" Her gaze returned to Hecate, almost furious now, she hated when people lied to her. Although she tried to disguise it by putting the doughnut on a plate and offering it to the girl above the counter. “And how old are you, Mildred?”

 

“I'm almost thirteen, but I will be next month!” The child's smile stretched from ear to ear, she was looking forward to growing up and proving that she could reach her mother's standards.

 

“Oh... You're quite a woman... Though I didn't know Hecate had a brother." If the girl was a Hardbroom, it was the only option Pippa saw possible; which meant that Hecate had lied to her when she said she had no siblings.

 

“Does mom have a brother?” The youngest turned to look at the dark-haired, whose expression was even more serious and indecipherable, while her jaw was completely tense.

 

“Mom?” Pippa repeated, utterly incredulous.

 

“I think it would be better to go home, it'll be late and the mister will be mad if we're not at dinner time." From the moment she had heard the name of the blonde lady, Julie's alerts had jumped everywhere, not in vain had she been notified by Ada.

 

“Hecate?” Pippa's voice sounded like a warning, but Mildred couldn't understand why.

 

“It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Pentangle.” She pulled a bill out of her purse and left it on the counter, looking at the candy and avoiding any eye contact with the blonde. They'd only be there for a couple of weeks, so she should try to avoid Pippa, then they'd never have to see each other again.

 

“Coward.” The baker murmured so low that only Hecate could hear her and only because, as she always had, she had all her attention put on Pippa.

 

“I hope to return soon, Miss Pentangle, thank you for helping me choose.” Mildred smiled and took the doughnut to her mouth, returning the dish to the woman. That action made her smile soften, though it didn't do much good when the dark-haired placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, telling her it was time to go.

 

No one said anything more until the two women and the girl were outside the store. When the door closed behind them, some of the tension in the air seemed to dissipate, although Julie's expression again reflected some concern. Mildred chose to focus on her snack while waiting for the women to guide her back home, as she only knew how to get to the bakery by the directions Maud gave her, but not the way back.

 

“I’ll see you at home, you can come back, I hope. I have... I need to take a walk." Hearing Hecate, Mildred raised her head and realized, for the first time since they had entered the bakery, how sad she seemed and her expression of pain. Would she be all right?

 

“We can go with you... Walking alone is boring and you're always in the lab, we could take the opportunity to spend more time together.”

 

“Is... An acceptable offer, but not now." Despite coming out of her lips, that tone didn't look like the dark-haired’s, she almost looked more like the one the child herself used when she was scolded. “We’ll meet at home.” Without giving any of them any choice, she turned and walked away down one of the streets at a quick pace.

 

“Mom!” With the doughnut almost finished and a sad expression, Mildred could do nothing but watch the older one move away rapidly. Julie had placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to prevent her from following her, although her expression was similar.

 

“Let her go, she needs some time alone... Let's go home, I'm sure Ada will let us help her with dinner.”

 

"Won't father be upset if he catch me helping you?"

 

"Probably, so we'll try he doesn't catch you, right?" The smile on Julie's lips was only aimed to cheer Mildred, but it didn't seemed enough.

 

"Right... I just hope she isn't lik that because of me"

 

"Millie, love, she can be very complicated, but she loves you and you could never do something to disappoint her or make her feel that bad."

 

"Okey." But if Julie said Hecate wasn't feeling so good, it could only mean it was worse than she first tought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is practically pure and blatant fluff, but I personally needed it, and it seems to me that despite Hecate's personality, there is a possibility that in private she would behave like this, on certain occasions. But you can tell me in the comments what do you think about it comments really motivate me and help me to write, besides, I could accept some suggestions. Maybe a little of hubblestar?
> 
> I hope you like it, although it is not very long.,

Hecate was sitting in a pretty hidden corner of the park's greenhouse. During her childhood and adolescence, she had learned to worship that corner, to worship every second he spent with Pippa in it. After thirteen years, the hole through which they could perfectly stargaze remained unrepaired, something that only increased the nostalgia that the dark-haired felt. Why did everything have to be so hard? If only everything were ordinary, if she had been born into another family, if she had had her mother with her... Tears had fallen down her cheeks incessantly until they ran out, now, at least five hours later, all Hecate could do was embrace herself and let out some sobs when she was unable to suppress them. The woman had been so engrossed that she had not listened to the careful steps, the small branches that were broken by someone' steps into that corner. It wasn't until someone hugged her from behind that she was aware there was someone else with her. Her only reaction, having perceived at the very moment she was hugged who the persona was, was to hop by surprise and try to clean her face and pretend she was fine, not wanting anyone to see her like that.

 

“What are you doing here?" The woman's voice came out quite scraped, it was more than clear that she had been crying for a while. And she never cried. She wasn't that weak.

 

Eventually, Hecate dropped her own knees, pulled the girl to sit her on her lap and hugged her. Mildred was used to receiving displays of affection from her mother occasionally, but that she remembered, her mother had never before seemed to need as much a hug as she was then. The girl leapt her arms around the woman's neck, embracing her tightly. She usually didn't understand why adults didn't get sad about some things, but did for others, but that was the first time her mother didn't disappear to keep the girl from seeing her showing any kind of emotion, maybe she was doing something right.

 

“Promise you won't be mad if I tell you?” Despite her words, Mildred showed a cheeky and mischievous smile.

 

“I can't promise you that." She was really trying, but she couldn't go back to her usual seriousness and authoritarian self, not when in a matter of minutes her entire past had hit her and broken her again.

 

“So I can't promise you that I haven't used a locator spell that Ada has taught me as an early birthday present...”

 

“I can't believe Ada did that...” She sighed, of course Ada had done that. “Can you promise me that no one has seen you doing it?”

 

“I've been very careful, not even a father knows, even though I've told Julie to cover for me...”

 

“Doesn't your father know where you are? "Now Hecate's voice sounded more than worried.

 

“He was very angry when he came and you weren't home... He was a little scary, but when you weren't at dinnertime either...” The girl shuddered and hugged the woman strongly.

 

“Shhh, easy girl.” Hecate loosened her hug a little to start stroking the little girl's back fondly, trying to disguise her concern. “Did he do something to you?”

 

“I'm fine, Mom, though... He said Grandfather would find out what kind of daughter he had.” The words came out of the younger’s lips, as if she were afraid to say them aloud, but she knew she had to warn her mother. After that, she curled up on the woman’s lap and murmured, clinging to the top of her dress tightly. "I was just very worried about you, I know you wanted to be alone, I'm sorry I bothered you.”

 

“I won't let that man do anything to you. But I want you to know that you never bother me, Mildred... Well, maybe when I'm doing level nine potions, yes, but because it's dangerous for you to be around when I make them.”

 

“And what about you? Will you be all right? He and that woman frighten me...” Like they frightened Hecate herself, but that Mildred didn't need to know. After the nod of the dark-haired, Mildred went on. “But I'm always in the middle of everything and I make things a mess. I'm sure if we hadn't gone to that stupid bakery to have a snack, you wouldn't be sad now.” Mildred's eyes began to get wet as she spoke. “When you weren't at dinner time I thought... That... Well, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. Father isn’t nice with you, you have the worst witch for daughter...” The knot that had formed in the girl's throat didn't let her continue with her words.

 

“Hey! Mildred Hardbroom, I forbid you to say such things." Suddenly, Hecate seemed much more angry than sorry, which caused the girl in her arms to shrink, frightened. But Hecate's wrath was not directed at her, but herself, and even if it was, her daughter would never pay for it, never. She was not her father o miss Headroom. “You are not to blame for anything, you just wanted to spend some time with me. And to eat candy, we're not going to skip that part, are we?”

 

Her words seemed to relax the girl a little, who did her best to stop crying.

 

“Nope...”

 

“Well, you just wanted to eat candy with me in a place Maud told you they had the best in town, something that's definitely true, they’ve always had them." Hecate removed a lock of brown hair from the girl's face and placed it behind her ear, with great care. “You are not to blame for anything, Mildred, and neither are you the worst witch, you simply learn in a different way from your classmates. Besides, I don't think Miss Nightshade is the best possible influence for you. But there are no better or worse witches, just different... And you, Mildred, are the most special of them all.” After making a black handkerchief appear, Hecate wiped tears from the face of Mildred. “And I’ll just add one thing. I would never go anywhere without you... Maybe... No, I do know I'm not telling you enough, Mildred, but I love you, very much, and I wouldn't leave you behind, and I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you, okay? You're the only reason I've gotten to where I am, you made me a better person, a better witch, and a better everything, so don't think for a moment that I'd just leave." Hecate would never admit it to anyone, but had it not been for Mildred and Julie, probably since thirteen years ago that she wouldn't be there.

 

“I love you.” Mildred kept crying and clinging to the eldest, but she still smiled. “Thank you for loving me. And for not leaving me, and for trying to teach me, and for always taking care of me, even if you try to hide it.”

 

“I hope you always will... And you don't have to thank me for anything, I do it because I want to and because I love you.”

 

“Why wouldn't I? Loving you, I mean.” Mildred leaned in a little to look at her curiously.

 

“When you're older I'll tell you, I promise.”

 

“But I'm old enough, ugh.”

 

“You're always going to be my little girl, you know.”

 

“But I'm bigger now.”

 

“Hmmm.” Hecate sketched a half smile, if only she stopped growing so fast.

 

“Mommy, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Haven't you done it to me yet? But I'll assume you missed the question itself and wanted to ask me another one." Se needed time, but little by little, Hecate regained her serious attitude and impenetrable facade.

 

“Dude! You know perfectly well I meant another one.”

 

“That language... Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 

“Sorry?” After sketching out a mischievous and cheeky smile, Mildred made sure to continue clutching the witch before she began to spread kisses over her face, laughing at the woman's initial grimace. “But yes, it looks like I do!”

 

“All right, all right! You win... Apparently you do kiss your mother with that mouth... But that's not going to make you free from my revenge...” And then she started tickling the girl.

 

Hecate could be serious and cold, she might not give her daughter the attention she needed and deserved, but she loved her, she loved her very much and the occasions when she felt able to express it were rare, but there were. If there had been someone with them, the woman probably wouldn't have been able to even hug the girl, but when they were alone it was very different, it was easier, especially at the rare times when the dark-haired felt so vulnerable. Mildred had been the second person to get across all the barriers Hecate had placed around her heart and, despite her affection for Ada or Julie, she was the only one able to get any consented physical contact or voluntary prove of affection. But that Mildred was her soft spot, no one but herself needed to know.

 

As the girl laughed and writhed, failingly trying to catch the woman's hands and prevent her from tickling her further, a small smile settled on Hecate's lips. It could also be told of the occasions when the witch smiled, just as that gesture was limited only to the girl or the two women in her service. Eventually, Hecate reduced the movement of her hands so that Mildred could hold them. Although it was not something that she should be used to, the woman was surprised when Mildred put them around her again, causing her to hug her again; she was still laughing.

 

"I... You know what? I don't want to know.” The girl settled in the woman's arms and rested her head on her chest as she looked at the sky. She wanted to ask her mother about Pippa Pentangle, yes, but she didn't want to spoil that moment, not when they both smiled and were so fine. “Can you tell me the story of some constellation?”

 

“It will be a pleasure, any particular preference?" Holding the girl with an arm, she used her free hand to start stroking her hair.

 

“Your favorite?”

 

“Well...” For a moment she stopped stroking the chestnut strands and pointed to heaven, indicating one of the constellations. “See that one over there? It is Andromeda, it owes its name to a Greek princess...”

 

Hecate told the entire story of the constellation to the girl, including the legend itself that gave the star set its name. Her voice was calm, though for it you could tell that she liked to talk about it. After all, the two things that had always passionate her were, in fact, stars and potions. Before she had even reached the middle of her story, Mildred had closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by her mother's rhythmic and warm tone of voice to the point of falling asleep in her arms. She could be about to turn thirteen, but for some things, she was still a child.

 

The dark-haired did not bother to stand up, she just concentrated enough to channel her magic and transport them both to the bed that Mildred occupied, in Hecate’s old room. The woman carefully moved the girl, accommodating her on the bed and changing her clothes with a simple gesture of her hand. Once both ready to go to bed, she laid down next to Mildred and tucked her in, then she sent a note to Julie thanks to some magical help. The woman didn't need to spend the night worrying about the girl's whereabouts, she had enough having to keep an eye on her almost twenty-four hours a day.

 

Hecate didn't plan to go anywhere that night, partly because she didn't want to see her husband, less if he decided to unleash his anger and yell at her, waking everyone up; partly because she just wanted to spend a little more time with the girl, even if it was sleeping. She was pretty sure Mildred had wanted to ask her about Pippa and that she had finally chosen not to, but that just meant she probably would ask her later... She had to think what she was going to tell the girl, she couldn't put her in danger, just as she couldn't risk Pippa's life either. Despite the pain she had caused to herself and all the consequences of her decision, Hecate did not regret it, not after having seen for herself how fine the blonde was, how well the business was going, how happy she seemed before seeing her... Things had to stay the way they were, it was the best thing for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming close to the end and things are getting out of control too fast, would it be any chance for this to end up allright?
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, this one is longer, but I don't know if it's better. Any comment or feedback is wellcomed, see you in the next one, enjoy!

“I'm serious, Pippa, she's the prettiest woman I've ever seen. Besides, she was kind, funny, she had a smile... What a smile!”

 

Pippa had spent the last ten minutes since the arrival of one of her best friends listening to how she was repeating the same thing over and over again. Apparently after making a delivery she had been invited to have tea for the "most beautiful woman who ever set foot on this planet" and it had been impossible for her to say no, clearly. Now it was Pippa who held a cup in her hands and looked at the brunette with a half smile, trying to imagine someone who fit the abstract description the woman was giving her. Her mind could only assign those characteristics to a single person. No, she wasn't going to just let her intrude on her life, she'd already gotten over it. But... After all these years she was even more beautiful, surely her smile was nothing if not prettier and despite the situation she had been kind, especially when she had not been... What would she have been doing all those years? In addition to caring for a daughter who, by her age, seemed to be the reason she just left. Because yes, Hecate had absolutely no reason to disappear from her life without warning or to let her last words be a "leave me alone, I have more important things to do". Pippa was so angry, even thirteen years later. No, Hecate definitely had no right to appear after so long with such expressive eyes, those very tempting lips, a dress so... "No, Pippa, stop" she said to herself, just in time to hear new words toward the mysterious woman when she turned her attention back to the dark-haired.

 

“... artist's hands, for sure. Although we didn't really have much time to talk, before I even finished tea someone knocked on the front door. There was another lady, short, white hair, very kind, she went to open the door.”

 

“And what does the door have to do with you staring at the woman you seem to have crush with?”

 

“I don't have any... Well, maybe a little crush... And I've told you before, Pips, it was like a sense of darkness.” She really did, but apparently her friend had other things on her mind. “Like that feeling that something bad is going to happen and you don’t know what it is and you can’t do anything about it.”

 

“By the gods, you can't be more dramatic, can you?”

 

“Dramatic? Me? The kind woman ran back as a soul carried by the devil and asked me to leave, then another woman appeared she looked bitter and told Julie to leave with the girl.”

 

“Julie?” Pippa frowned, a little confused before that name, it could be anyone. "And you're sure all that has really happened, and you haven't dreamed of it? Because it seems anything but realistic, it almost gives you for a column in the paper.”

 

“Ha ha ha, how funny is the baker... I'm telling you, it's happened like this. And yes, Julie, the beautiful woman with the beautiful smile… And who is coming through that door right now!" Dimity had lowered her voice and was settling her hair discreetly.

 

Pippa turned to the door, without bothering at the slightest of concealing her curiosity about who was entering through her door. Seeing the woman who had accompanied Hecate two days ago to the store and who was also accompanied by Mildred, her soul fell to her feet. From what she could deduce, she had to be Hecate's current partner, while the girl's father was probably still in her life somehow. Pippa gently denied and bent over to say something in her friend’s ear, in a whisper, before separating and smiling in the direction of the door.

 

“I think the bitter one you say is married to her." That simple whisper earned an hit from Dimity.

 

Pippa set the cup aside, ready to cater to her clients, but she only had Julie in front of her. Mildred had chosen to sit at a table and stare at it, with rather decayed expression, would she be all right? Despite her sudden concern for the girl and the annoyance produced by the fact that Hecate had not had the decency to accompany her family there, she cleaned her mind to wield her most polite smile.

 

“Good afternoon, what can I offer you?”

 

“I was wondering if you'd have doughnuts, like the one Millie took the other day, she really liked it." Until Pippa had spoken to her, Julie seemed to be disguising some looks at Dimity. But she hadn't gone there to get to know that woman, no matter how tempting the idea was, and she was really nice.

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't make those today. But I have something I think she might like, and I'm sure she'll cheer her up, if you don't mind me choosing it.” The blonde's smile became a little more sincere; Mildred seemed to need to be encouraged, no doubt.

 

“Would you do that? Thank you very much, I think she'd really like someone but me to try, though I must warn you that it's not going to be easy, Miss Pentangle.” The woman tried to smile, deeply grateful.

 

“What about his mother? Why doesn't she try?” Again, Hecate was on her mind, making her angry.

 

That question seemed to be either very correct, or totally wrong, because Julie's expression soon overshadowed.

 

“I'm afraid that's not going to be possible... But I really appreciate your help.”

 

“Oh... Of course." She wanted to ask, she wanted to know more than she was being told, but the woman's expression seemed to tell her it was the last thing to do. "Why don't you have tea? Dimity, you could accompany her while I bring Mildred some sweets, so I won't have to leave either of you alone and I won't feel guilty.” She smiled broadly to the two women, who seemed to look away and blush a little at the same time.

 

She then turned around, winked at her friend and took a plate, on which she placed several sweets with different shapes: the one shaped like a clock, a star-shaped cookie—with various tips, quite realistic—and a milky chocolate cat with white chocolate stripes. She went to the table that Mildred had occupied with the plate in one hand, having a glass of milk along the way. She left both in front of the girl and gave her a loving smile; she didn't seem to be particularly well.

 

“You look like someone who's lost a toy and found it a long time later broken.”

 

“I'm just worried about her.”

 

“Her who?”

 

“Mom, I haven’t seen her today… And Julie brought me here despite mom doesn’t let me eat sweets this late.”

 

“Mildred...” Pippa looked at her worried, but above all, confused and annoyed. It was clear that Hecate had a tendency to abandon people, but a girl? Her own daughter? She found it more and more unpleasant to still have feelings for that woman.

 

“Why did you bring me those?”

 

“Julie asked me for doughnuts like the one from the other day, but I didn't have any, so I thought you might like and cheer on some of these...” She gestured towards the plate, smiling.

 

“They're so beautiful, don't you feel bad when people eat them?”

 

“Not if that makes them happy, I can always do more. Do you see any you like?”

 

“Well... That cat looks like Tabby, it's... He was my cat, but father was angry and he wouldn't let me have him out of school..." she explained, seeing the oldest's questioning look, before repairing on the rest of treats. "And that watch looks a lot like my mother's, and there's a star. She loves the stars, the other day she told me the story of her favorite.”

 

“The Andromeda Constellation?" The words left the adult's lips before she could think twice, she shouldn’t remember that. Why did she keep remembering stupid facts? Besides, she was sure the last thing Mildred wanted to do was talk about the woman who had probably just abandoned her. “I guess it's a classic story, the hero who defeats the monster and saves the princess.”

 

“No, the story isn't about that… It is about a princess who had people who loved her and who  she loved, she was going to marry someone, but a monster appeared and the only way to prevent the monster from killing all the people the princess loved , was to offer her life in return... But a man appeared and killed the monster, he seemed a good person to other people, but he wasn't, he killed the prince the princess was going to marry and then she had no choice but to stay with him, because it had been the only way to prevent the monster from killing  the people the princess loved.” Mildred explained, summarizing the story she had come to hear from her mother before she fell asleep. At first, she had smiled a little bit, but now she seemed to see the story differently, she seemed to understand something that had been hidden before.

 

“I'm almost one hundred per cent sure the story wasn't that sad and dark, Mildred.” Pippa laid a hand on the girl's, what kind of mother told her daughter stories like that?

 

“Ada says that sometimes people use stories to say important things that they don't dare say out loud, like when someone dedicates a  song to you...” The girl took the cookie and gave it a bite, before she smiled, it was delicious. “It's really good!”

 

“I thought you might fancy some sweets, they are always accurate, don't you think?" Definitely, it was best to change the subject. "Dear old Hecate, she takes things too seriously, a bit of sugar doesn't hurt anyone.

 

“How do you know each other?" She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what was going on between her mother and that woman.

 

“We were friends once...” The cheerful expression disappeared from her face, replaced by a nostalgic one.

 

“But not anymore?”

 

“I'd rather not talk about it...” She sighed and extended a hand, taking the clock-shaped cake and stared at it. Her free hand had gone to perch on her pendant unconsciously. “It was that night that he stayed to sleep at home. We had been doing it for several years, when she was home alone..." Finally, she took a bite to the cake. “But suddenly, the next day in class, she didn't show up, she didn't even show up all week, you can't do teamwork for school if you don't have a team, and she was mine... But, you know? That's all in the past now.”

 

“Did mom do teamwork? With a partner?" Mildred was completely stunned, it was almost impossible for her to imagine someone as smart and skilful as her, but of course, it also had to be taken into account that it was an ordinary school, it had certainly been complicated for her. "I barely can imagine it.”

 

“I would have had a hard time imagining her with a daughter and look, here you are, as beautiful, smart and kind as anyone else.” The blonde winked at her, trying to cheer her up. “Everything is possible, even the impossible.”

 

“I don't think you’re right...”

 

“Oh, of course you are, it’s obvious just by looking at you and getting to know you. Your mother is very lucky to have you, Mildred.”

 

“But what if I let everyone down?” Mildred had fixed her gaze back on the table.

 

“Just give your best, that's all I would ask of my daughter if I had one... Maybe this can cheer you up, give me a moment.” The woman got up and went to the counter to get something, coming back a few seconds later with an apron in her hand. “Would you like to help me make some sweets? The store is empty at this hour, it could be funny.”

 

“Really?" Finishing with the cookie in a matter of seconds, the girl leapt up, animated.

 

“Let's go.” The blonde winked at her, offered her a hand and led her to the backroom, where Julie and Dimity were still having tea.

 

Both women spoke animatedly about which school they had gone to, although they quickly changed the subject as they heard Pippa approaching with the girl. Julie gave a worried look to the younger, but she relaxed a little as she saw that she seemed more distracted and calm now.

 

“Has anything serious happened at home?" Dimity looked at the blonde, lowering her tone of voice much more now.

 

“I hope not, but it's a possibility.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You see, my boss, Mrs. Hardbroom, Mildred's mother... "She looked at the couple, before returning her attention to the other woman. “Let's say she doesn't have a very good relationship with her family, so when they come to visit it's better not to be around, sparks can always jump.

 

“Oi, I understand, is that why the woman who looked so bitter and was wearing black told you to go out with Mildred?" Dimity's gaze  passed from the girl to Julie alternately, she was sure Pippa was totally wrong and Julie was single, she was just an employee.

 

“Bitter?” Julie smiled, though it was a very sad expression. “Hecate is not bitter, but she doesn't have an easy life either. I'm sure you know the Hardbroom's reputation in our world.” Julie waited for Dimity to nod, they had already concluded that they both belonged to the same one, though it was different from the one Pippa lived in. “It's not easy for her to have that last name being a woman.”

 

“What the hell does being a woman have to do with it? As if it were a curse...”

 

“For Mr. Hardbroom it was, it is. That's why he can't stand Mildred, because she's not a boy. He wanted a male heir and had Hecate, Hecate had Millie...”

 

“And that's why she looked that bad and why when her family comes, it's best for Millie to be away." That part was clear, but that sexist way of thinking was disgusting in the 21st century.

 

“Exactly... But Mildred is getting older and she's starting to understand more than her mother and I would want.”

 

“You can't protect someone from everything forever.” She tried to help a little, offering by way of explanation.

 

“In fact, young ladies, you can." A woman, in her fifties, took a seat in one of the free chairs at the table where Dimity and Julie were having tea. A cup of tea was served, and she looked confused at them, seeing the surprise of both. “It seems that a gargoyle has eaten your tongues, by the Goddess. If you wanted discretion, don't talk about things like those in my bakery.”

 

“I thought the bakery was Pippa's." Now Julie was confused.

 

“Mrs. Pentangle, I'm so glad to see you, I didn't know you were coming down, do you want me to bring you something?”

 

“And it is, well, she inherited it from her father when he died, but I'm still her mother, so technically it’s also mine...” She gave the two women a warm smile, before taking her cup and sipping the contents. “But, as I was saying, you can always protect someone by using the right spell at the right time.”

 

“What the he...? No shit, you...” Dimity had completely paled, since when did that woman know magic? It was impossible for it to be... That would only mean Pippa was too and it showed that Pippa wasn't.

 

“Keep your voice down, Dimity... And moderate that language, for all bats. I told you that using the right one, anything is possible...” She turned her gaze to her daughter, looking at her with some sadness, but then repairing the girl next to her. Then, she turned as she remembered Julie. “Margaret Pentangle, delighted to meet you, dear.”

 

“Julie... Julie Hubble, ma'am. And this is Mildred, I'm her babysitter.”

 

“Hubble... I don't think I know any Hubble, I hope you'll excuse me.” The woman smiled again, before looking at the girl. She frowned and looked at her intently for a few seconds, before looking again at the other two women. “The magic on the girl it’s familiar to me, who exactly is she?”

 

“Oh, she's the daughter of a pretty weird woman, Hardbroom, I think it was." Dimity clarified, at the nanny's stunned expression and silence.

 

“What magic are you talking about?”

 

“I guess then it makes sense... I wonder how little Hecate will be, I haven't heard from her in a long time." Now the woman sounded nostalgic and looked at the girl and her daughter sadly. "And answering your question, miss Hubble, the girl is covered by protecting spells, allow me to show you.” The woman let the cup on the plate and put her hands on the table, with their palms up, waiting for the two witches to take them. “My specialty is reading auras, but I also see what surrounds them, emotions, spells, magic...”

 

Margaret closed her eyes and let her magic flow to the two women, allowing them to see what she saw. The only thing that had changed in the room was the color of each one of them. Dimity was characterized by a dark green magic that came out of her stomach and swirled around her, from Julie's hands came one with a rather vivid red color, Margaret's was a warm yellow, while in Pippa and Mildred they couldn’t distinguish anything. Pippa was surrounded by a faint yellow ring, while covered from head to toe by a kind of magical purple and silver aura, just as Mildred was; the purple magic surrounding Mildred seemed more intense and dark, the silver one almost invisible, while the blonde's seemed younger and different, and much more powerful around the pentangle pendant she wore around her neck.

 

The vision lasted only seconds, before Margaret removed her hands and retrieved the cup, leaving two very confused and dazed women beside her. Pippa was now on her way to them, approaching her mother to kiss her cheek and smiling at them, while introducing her to Mildred.

 

“Mildred, this is my mother, her name is Margaret. Mom, this is Mildred, it's...”

 

“Yes, this lady has told me about her. I didn't know Hecate was back in town, did you go to see her? How is he? Is she still the same as it was thirteen years ago?” The woman's voice sounded carefree, but both Dimity and Julie could see the expression of pain that crossed Pippa's face. Dimity remembered then, why that name was so familiar to her, she was the girl who had left her friend broken for so long.

 

“I guess she'll be fine, the other day she came here, I guess by mistake. And no, I haven't been visiting her, I have no reason for it.” Pippa's tone seemed icy now and much rougher, even Mildred stared surprised.

 

“It was my fault, sorry, Maud told be about this place” the girl whispered, still feeling guilty, but nobody seemed to hear her.

 

“These girls... They'll never learn. I'm sure things have changed, Pippa, old grudges are not the solution of anything.”

 

“No, I guess not, but they are even less so when your own mother is on someone who hurt you that way’s side.”

 

At the mention of those words, Mildred opened her eyes widely, suddenly remembering something. Those words had made her remember from her concern—that had appeared at the very moment Julie had told her that they were going for a walk "now," without even giving her time to change her clothes— to the knot that had been attached to her stomach since the moment when her father dropped some threat a few days ago. Her gaze turned directly to Julie, where she perched for a few seconds, as she took off her apron.

 

“Thank you so much for everything, Miss Pentangle, but I have to..." The sentence didn't end, she just left her apron on the table and ran, while Julie raised her voice.

 

“Mildred, stop! You know the rules! Mildred!" Now Julie had also stood up, almost on the verge of an attack. The only thing that stopped her before she ran, was the strong grip on her wrist.

 

“Young lady, there's something I need to know before I let you go." Margaret's voice was now much more serious and quiet. “Does the name Broomhead ring a bell?” Julie's horrified expression, like the fact that she looked where Mildred had gone, were more than enough response. Even Dimity had sunk into the chair at that mention and seemed concerned. “It seems that things have not changed yet. It's a shame and such a pitty it's been like this so far, but I'm afraid I couldn’t stay out of it, I'm sorry, honey.” This time, Margaret looked directly at Pippa.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Who's this Broomhead guy? Why doesn't anyone go after Mildred?" Tired of not understanding anything or not having answers, now it was Pippa who ran after the girl.

 

“I would want to know what the hell is going on too...” Dimity murmured, still noticing a shiver walking her spine. “What happens with that demon?”

 

“We don't have time for explanations, you two should stop Mildred and Pippa from getting to that house... If she... If she’s there, it could be dangerous for both of them, am I wrong, miss Hubble?” Margaret was already standing. She had sworn by the code not to reveal anything or meddle, but she was tired of seeing her daughter wither and fall, too sad and not knowing why… Anyway, she wasn’t attached to the code since a long time ago, was she?

 

“But I thought it was Hecate's family that had come to visit...” Julie's gaze was much better than any other answer. “Oh, fuuuu... I guess now I do understand why the bitter face.”

 

Before she could say anything else, Julie grabbed her arm and murmured a few words, fading them both from there. They had wasted valuable time that they could not recover by running, so it was best to transport therefore to a location near the house, with magic. From there they could stop both the woman and the girl before they arrived. Julie couldn't help but ask herself how all that could have gotten out of control in that way, how had they come to the point of saying that name out loud? It was impossible for Mildred to have known that they were there, let alone why; nor she herself had discovered only the first answer at the very moment Hecate had come through the door to tell her to take Mildred from there. But most important of all, what the hell did Pippa had to do there and how did that woman have managed to alter her to the point of almost completely changing her personality? She needed answers and she needed them soon, she couldn't keep lying if she didn't know how to do it or to whom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but things won't be well for some chapters... Maybe they won't be at all.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, every comment is wellcomed, thank you so much for your support, hope you like it.

“I think your daughter still doesn't understand her role in our family, sir” Myron Hardbroom took a seat in front of his father-in-law and offered him one of the two glasses of whiskey.

 

“She's a woman, you can't expect her to really understand something at some point” he took the cup, lifted it up on a toast and gave a sip, trying to ignore the cry muffled by the walls that could be heard at the time. “But yes, I must admit that she is quite incompetent, and that she needs a harder hand… What surprises me is that you're an incompetent who can't keep that stupid kid under control” He looked at the man, with a mixture of disappointment and mockery. “Is she too much of a woman for you, or is it just you don’t have the balls to do what it takes?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Before they had even materialized, Ada was waiting for them with a rather troubled expression. She didn't say anything when she saw Dimity, but she looked around the two women when she noticed Mildred's absence. What was happening? Why were they back so soon? Where was the girl? In Ada's mind, no thought could reach any level of positivism. She had spent the last two hours in the kitchen of the house, trying to do her best not to hear anything, as her heart was breaking with every sound. The gray-haired woman with pink sweater had accompanied Hecate since Mildred's birth and considered her a daughter. Knowing what was going on in that house, broke her soul.

 

“Where's Mildred, dear?" That's all she could say.

 

“I think she knows they're here, she ran out of the bakery.”

 

“The bakery?” Ada reset her glasses, worried.

 

“I thought it would be the right place, besides, Mildred likes Miss Pentangle very much.”

 

“Listen, don't get me wrong... But I don't understand anything, what's going on?" Dimity looked at one and the other as if it were a tennis match.

 

“Nothing to worry about miss...?” Ada left the phrase in the air, asking about the woman's identity.

 

“Drill, Dimity Drill.”

 

“Delighted, Miss Drill, I am Ada Cackle." She offered her the right hand with such naturality and kindness, that for the first time since Pippa had asked, Dimity questioned whether she would not really be dreaming.

 

“Ah... My pleasure.”

 

“Well, now I suggest it's best if we find Mildred before she misses or something happens to her, don't you think?" She's too calm, too happy, Dimity thought.

 

“I don't think it's necessary, look.” Julie raised a hand to point in the direction Mildred was running. She could see Pippa a few feet behind her, begging her to stop.

 

Julie tried to predict the girl's movement, while the other two women were positioned to act in case it wasn't the blonde who caught her. Surely, if she had not run back from the bakery, Mildred would have had no problem dodging the women, but considering that her lungs were burning and her chest was going up and down ten times faster than usual, she barely was able to see Julie until she was surrounded by her arms. Less than a minute later, Pippa was at the height of the group, leaning forward, with her hands on her knees and panting.

 

“I think he hadn't done so much sport for years...” She managed to say, before looking for a way to catch her breath.

 

“You're running away like a girlfriend on the run.” Her friend joked, with a half-smile.

 

“How...? How did you get there before I did? It looks like it didn't even cost you any effort.” The blonde murmured, blaming her tiredness  for the confusion.

 

“Magic, Pips, the magic of daily training,” she tried to act as naturally as possible, since the first word had been earned a horrified look of the other two women and even the girl. She wasn't unveiling the secrets of the magical world so easily... Not quite.

 

Mildred, who had remained in Julie's arms until then, catching her breath, tried futilely to separate and resume her way to the house. The blonde held her tighter, gave a fleeting eye-eye glance to Ada, and then turned her attention back to the girl.

 

“Mildred, you know the rules..." Julie whispered, hoping the conversation would be left alone between them. “No going out alone, no running around and...”

 

“And not coming home until Ada says so,” the girl murmured, looking for a few seconds at the woman she named. The latter rule was not for regular use, but the girl was fully aware of when it was applied; that's why she had run back home. It was her fault... If her mother had to listen to a lecture from Grandfather and that woman, if she could call her that, it was her fault. Worst of all, when that happened, her mother would go days without getting out of bed, she didn't even want to see her...It wasn't fair, it was her fault. “But I have to go in and tell Grandfather it wasn't mom's fault... It's not fair for him to be angry with her because of me.”

 

“Nobody's mad at anybody." Julie herself knew that a lie like that would not be sustained. “Let's go to the bakery, I'm sure you were having a good time making candy with Pippa.” She looked at the woman for help.

 

“Don't look at me like that, I want to know what the hell's going on, too.” Pippa looked at Mildred, hoping that at least she would be sincere, but when the girl opened her mouth, it was not her voice that came out of her.

 

“I don't understand what all the fuss is going on in the middle of the street, certainly you four are too old for this nonsense. Mildred, I thought I'd educated you better than this... And you two should be giving her a better example." Hecate stood on the doorstep, behind her everything was so dark that the insides of the house could not be distinguished. The woman approached where Julie and the girl were, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the last one.

 

“I'm sorry, mom,” she whispered along with Julie finally letting go and running to hug the witch, extremely relieved. Her arms closed around the woman’s waist, taking her tightly between them. Given the difference in height, Mildred could not see the fleeting change in the woman's expression, of course no one else seemed to realise.” I was just worried and wanted to know that you were okay.”

 

“As you can see, I'm fine, Mildred." She didn't respond to the hug, he didn't move a single muscle, not even to look at the other women. She didn’t also say that there was no reason for her not to be fine, the lie would be too big.

 

Pippa, however, seemed unwilling to let it go, nor remotely convinced of anything. Hecate may have been able to convince Mildred, but not her, not with the wonderful radar she had to detect lies... The problem was that the last thing she wanted was to spend a single second more in the presence of Hecate. Why did she feel that all of a sudden? While it was true that she took every slight opportunity to add a reason to hate her old friend, she had never been so eager to leave as she was then... It almost looked like someone was pushing her to do it. Pippa looked up, looking for some answer on the dark-haried’s face, seeing a shadow behind her, on the other side of the door, dark eyes, almost black, barely visible, a feeling nauseating and oh, so dark... And pain, a lot of pain. Her eyes were fixed again on Hecate. Suddenly, she was able to read her again as she had done years ago. Her back was completely straight and tense, her arms static and glued to the sides, her expression serious and difficult to interpret for almost everyone and her eyes, her eyes were an open door to the witch's heart and showed a kind of pain barely measurable, her pupils were dilated and they were injected in blood. How could she have missed that at the first look? Within seconds, Pippa had no difficulty in perceiving the pain her old friend felt, to deduce that the feeling of dizziness and darkness that she had noticed when she saw that shadow was familiar to her and to make a decision: she would not move from there , not without answers.

 

“Go home.” Plain voice, no emotion, movements reduced to a painful minimum.

 

“Excuse me?” Pippa was still outraged that she treated her that way.

 

“Go home, Pippa. You don't do anything here, so I recommend you to leave as soon as possible." Despite her seriousness, her eyes seemed to be saying something else… Pippa felt like she was begging but couldn’t say it.

 

“Mom!" Mildred was angry now, no doubt. “You can't talk to her like that, she just wanted to help.”

 

“Silence, Mildred.” Hecate's gaze was fixed in the blonde's eyes, but Pippa was still not understanding what was going on.

 

“F-fine." Now she didn't have the feeling that someone was encouraging her to leave, she could feel something pushing her out of there, as her legs moved against her will and led her the way away from the house, just like that word had come out of her lips.

 

Dimity, much more confused than before, looked at Julie for answers, but didn't have time to ask more questions, she had to follow her friend.

 

“Why did you do that? She's only been good all the time and you just kicked her out...” Mildred had let her mother go to look at her furiously, a few steps back. “You are an horrible person, I hate you”

 

“It's none of your business, Mildred, now go play in the park or something, you're bothering me here." Those words were so hard to say that they hardly seemed convincing enough, but they still drew an exclamation from the other two women. Of course, with how angry Mildred was, they had the impact Hecate wanted, the problem was that it was too late.

 

“I don't think that's going to take, dear." The first thing the two women and the girl saw was a hand on Hecate's shoulder, pale, bony, wrinkled. “At the end of the day, it looks like you are incapable of raising that child for yourself, she needs some discipline.”

 

Ada and Julie's expressions perfectly reflected the horror Hecate was feeling at the time but that Broomhead's spell did not allow her to express in any way. Instead, she could only do what the woman forced her to do, quietly and through magic. Despite the pain, her own hand rose to Mildred’s shoulder and hold it tightly, to guide her inside the house. Broomhead, whose black hair was now completely grey, but its expression even more perverse if possible, let it be Hecate who led Mildred inwards, so she could stay alone with the maids of the house.

 

“For today your services will not be necessary, I advise you to take the day off.”

 

Initially, Julie stuck to Ada, without separating her gaze from the old lady. That woman was able to stir the dead in their graves with her only presence, but she could terrorize the living with one glance. When the door closed behind that being, Ada surrounded the blonde with one arm, trying to reassure her.

 

“That was not Hecate..." Julie whispered, on the verge of tears.

 

“You do know Broomhead's reputation... Would you really be surprised if she wasn't controlling her in any way? She could have brainwashed her… Maybe even broken her will.

 

“Brainwashing? Breaking? Ada, Hecate thinks of you as a second mother, and that's all the confidence you have in her?” Julie broke up, upset.

 

“I'm just considering all the options, I don't take anything for granted.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but is a kind of introduction for what comes next.

“Mildred do exactly what I tell you and don't talk unless it's necessary." Hecate's voice was an almost inaudible whisper, but Mildred didn't even bother to look at her, she was too angry to do so.

The woman and the girl went to the living room, where they took their seats in the same sofa. Despite Hecate's attempt, the young girl had sat as far away from her as possible and in a position less than adequate. It wasn't even two minutes before Hecketty returned to the house and met with both of them, giving the girl a derogatory look due to her sitting.

“Have you raised a daughter or a dog? For the goddess, if she doesn’t sit properly she can join the animals on the street." Now it was Mildred who was ignored, in her case by the old lady.

“Mildred, please, could you sit properly, back straight?”

“Please? What are you now? Do you think are Mother Theresa or you are just as stupid as ever?” Her words were accompanied by some magic, causing Hecate to turn her head as if she had just been slapped, something that only she and the woman knew was true. The old lady took her cup of tea with indifference, before taking a sip of the contents. Seeing that no one else did, she looked back into Hecate's eyes. “It will be much worse if you don't start obeying at once...”

 

The air got trapped in Hecate's lungs for a few seconds, she couldn't let that monster put a hand on Mildred, but she could barely control her own body, how could she keep her from doing what she wanted? She just wanted to protect the people she loved, why should it be so hard? The witch took her cup and looked at the girl, hoping she would do the same. Mildred had a rather confused and increasingly worried expression. She had never liked Broomhead, but now that woman was beginning to trouble her at stratospheric levels... Why was Hecate behaving that way? She looked like a robot... Why did her own hands start moving on their own? Where did that unpleasant feeling that was stirring her stomach come from? She could feel a magic that enveloped her, but it wasn't her mother's, it didn't feel like a hug, but like someone was trying to strangle her. Before she could keep thinking for another second, she was already emptying the contents of the cup.

The feeling was quite strange, she felt dizzy, but at the same time extremely relaxed. Her eyesight was gradually clouding, until she was unable to distinguish the two figures from the women who accompanied her. The cup fell from her hand and squealed against the sofa and the floor, eventually cracking. The last thing Mildred could see or hear was Hecate leaning over her and her voice, like a distant whisper, one who kept saying no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to kill anybody, but you know, things happen...
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, see you in the next one. Comments are lovely and help so much, thanks for the anon messages <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback, suggestions or comments. Hope you like this work.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at @hicsqueak-incorrect-quotes


End file.
